Sacrilegio
by Asahi-sama
Summary: Capitulo 6—/ ¡¿Qué pasa!... ¡¿Qué es esto! — Gritó el rubio mirando con fría ira a los aldeanos. A criterio del ojos índigos, quien quiere que fuera el infeliz sobre el suelo, tardaría el recuperarse, si es que sobrevivía. Era una masa de suciedad, sangre y carne, imposible de reconocer a cualquier ojo. Quizá era mujer. No podía asegurarlo. /Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1: Tomo sin corazon

**Capitulo uno: Tomoe sin corazón.**

En los confines de la isla de Japón, entre el país de la tierra y el país de los pájaros, sobre un claro rodeado de arboles de coníferas, píceos, y viejos abetos Tomoe Ikeda tenía un pequeño brete con su fiel caballo Miso.

Una parvada de pájaros de distintas especies salieron volando emitiendo estrepitosos sonidos y varios roedores curiosos salieron de sus madrigueras atraídos, así como asustados por los fuertes relinchidos de su caballo.

Asimismo, hacia un frio de mil infiernos. Las pequeñas manos de Tomoe le ardían cada vez que tiraba de las riendas de su montura, lo que hacía más difícil su faena de tratar de tranquilizar a Miso, pues hoy se negaba a cooperar con una inusual obstinación. Sabe dios, como ella logró cargar el melópan que le había dado una amiga del señor Wataru, un poco de agua, una capa para abrigarse del frio y una manta para acampar sobre las montañas.

Sinceramente en un par de ocasiones sintió la imperiosa necesidad de rendirse, desmontar las cosas y regresar a la casa de Wataru, ya que todo parecía estar en su contra hoy: el clima no favorecía, un par de nubes extrañas se aglutinaban una a otra, señal irremediable que iba a llover, lo cual era extraño en esta época del año; además estaba tan agotada por lo ocurrido en los últimos días que temía caer a medio camino por el cansancio, torcerse un tobillo y no llegar a casa jamás.

Pero sabía que ya no podía regresar, por que al hacerlo importunaría al señor Wataru que había sido muy considerado con ella desde que su abuela murió hace más de una semana. Sin mencionar que temía no salir nunca de ahí.

Hizo un tirón fuerte a las riendas, lastimándose brevemente los músculos de su brazo; coloco rápidamente el pie sobre los estribos y con el impulso se vio trepada a Miso antes de que nuevamente éste pudiera remilgar. Una vez arriba con fría resignación de parte del caballo, comenzaron a andar. El viaje le tomaría un par de días, pero ella estaba tan ansiosa por regresar que, pretendía descansar sólo una noche, y retomar el camino cuanto antes para llegar pronto a casa.

No pudo evitar embozar una irónica sonrisa al percatarse de lo que su partida implicaba- «_Estaría pronto en casa_»_._

Nunca imaginó que ella extrañaría su familia; echaba de menos la amabilidad de su madre, la serenidad de su padre y sobre todo ver a sus hermanos. En más de una ocasión se sorprendió así misma recordando las cómicas y fastidiosas peleas con sus hermanos: los gemelos Yumi y Yuki. Como los anhelaba.

Una fría briza causo que ella se removiera incomoda sobre el caballo y de pronto recordará el comportamiento de Miso.

« ¿_Porqué habrá actuado así?_»− Pensó cuando hubo alcanzado la colina, y de reojo, por pura tentación miro atrás en dirección a la cabaña de su abuela.

Esa casa era siniestra; las paredes de bambú tejido, los misteriosos objetos en las paredes que sinceramente le ponían nerviosa, el color fúnebre que recientemente había adquirido la casa y el penetrante hedor a humedad que ésta posada emanaba.

Aparto la vista inquieta, deseando alejar los sombríos pensamientos de su mente, porque sentía que un misterio más allá de su comprensión se entretejía alrededor de la muerta de su abuela y temía que al averiguar de qué se trataba, ella terminaría como su abuela.

Enla medida que se acercaba a su casa, su rostro adquirió una expresión taciturna y sus ojos reflejaron una creciente desolación.

Perdida. Ella estaba perdida, deambulando al filo del abismo, con nada más que los suaves tambaleos de Miso regresándola en veces a la realidad. Su mente estaba cuando en contra de su voluntad tuvo que alejarse de todo lo que amaba para cuidar a su vieja y enferma abuela.

Recordaba que ese día se despertó más tarde de lo normal, porque el día anterior había ayudado a su madre a recolectar granos de arroz y terminó cansada. Se arreglo a medias y fue a la cocina a robarse un aperitivo. Más nunca lo llegó a comerlo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba sobre su caballo rumbo a la caballa de su nana. Se había ofrecido a cuidar a su abuela en lugar de su madre para evitarle molestias. Lo único que lamentó fue la despedida: demasiado rápida.

Supuestamente su estadía en casa de nana seria corta. No obstante, se alargo casi dos años. Tuvo que ser testigo de cómo ella luchaba para mantenerse con vida. Era fuerte, su tenacidad le hizo creer varias veces que ella viviría, pero resultó que lo único que vivió su abuela fue una larga agonía.

El sepelio fue triste, agotador y extraño como si lo que ocurría ahí no fuera más que un sueño. Ahí estuvieron todos lo que la conocieron excepto su madre, padre y hermanos. Todos se dedicaron a darle consuelo. Pero lo único que quería eran respuestas. Y es que no entendía como su abuela había amanecido sana la mañana de su muerte y luego la informaron que estaba muerta cuando regreso del poblado más cercano. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Ella misma había visto lo vigorosa que estaba, así que era imposible que hubiera muerto por la enfermedad. Entonces, sólo quedaba una posibilidad: el asesinato.

Eso explicaría por que el señor Wataru, quien la había encontrado muerta, estuvo hablando con unos sujetos enmascarados que ella reconocía como Ninjas de elite: los Ambus.

Si el asesinato era la respuesta─ _¿Quién...?_ »- Se cuestionó confundida- «_ ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a una vieja enferma?_ » ─ Era difícil imaginar a alguien hacer algo tan horrible.

─Disculpa…─Una dulce vocecilla le hizo regresar a la realidad. ─ ¿A dónde encuentro el poblado mas cercado? ─cuestiono la misma voz.

Tomoe detuvo la andada de su caballo, buscando a quien le hablaba. Entonces un tenue color rojo inundo sus mejillas, sintiéndose pequeña ante la angelical figura que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Se trataba de la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás: tenia el cabello azabache, brillante y sedoso; piel de porcelana blanca y limpia, y unos curiosos ojos blancos.

─Pasa la cabaña y …sigu…sigue derecho por este sendero─ Ikeda le dio indicaciones torpemente, sintiéndose como una idiota cada vez que tartamudeaba. Ella conocía esta senda como la palma de su mano y normalmente no se sentía tan nerviosa a la presencia de nadie, pero ella era tan bonita que francamente la desequilibraba.

─Gracias─ Le dijo sonriendo dulcemente a Ikeda y después se marchó.

La chica de cobrizos cabellos sonrió de oreja disfrutando por un momento la sensación cálida que inundo su pecho. Fue un calorcito agradable que alejo el resto del camino un sus dudas e inseguridades…

Una vez que vio un pequeño bonsái en el claro de una colina poco elevada, supo que recibiría su reprimenda por dejar morir a su abuela, pues al fin había llegado a la casa.

Ikeda inhalo con regocijo el aroma de las Camelias del jardín de su madre. Siempre se podía disfrutar su exquisito aroma a metros de distancia de la casa. Observó con alegría que bajando la colina estaba su casa de madera de una sola planta. Y, suspiró repentinamente eufórica. —« ¡Vaya, le había costado!»— Pensó con fastidio, mirando las cuerdas tensas de Miso. El caballo aun insistía con querer regresar.

Decido ignorar al caballo, echando otra mirada a su casa: los pisos de madera, la azotea de paja, las pequeñas ventanas, las Sakuras que le rodeaban; asegurándose que todo estuviera tal como lo había dejado. Notó que hacía falta una pequeña estatua del Dios de la Buena Suerte "Zashiki Warashi", pero lo ignoró. Su padre había mencionado que quería vender esa figura a falta de dinero, así que, imaginaba lo había hecho.

Esperó a que el viento tocara su cara y corrió colina abajo en dirección a su dulce hogar. Sentía el golpeteo desembocado de su corazón, la brisa chocando con fiereza sobre sus pómulos y las lágrimas acumulándose bajo sus pupilas, mientras sus piernas corrían entre los arbustos, abetos, telarañas y bellas flores. Todo para llegar ahí. Y, cuando estaba a tan sólo un metro de casa, se detuvo de improvisto. Fue tan rápido que sus largos cabellos castaños desfilaron unos centímetros enfrente de su cara como brisa salina. Otra vez, algo estaba mal…

—« _¿Por qué estaba la puerta abierta? _» —Su padre nunca permitía que la puerta estuviera abierta, aun si su madre insistía con dejarla así para disfrutar el bello paisaje.

Dio un paso al frente, tratando de converse que era imaginación suya el terrible presentimiento que helaba sus manos. Sin embargo se detuvo de nuevo en el momento que un hedor metálico arremetió contra su nariz violentamente. —«_Sangre_» — Su hogar olía a sangre. Sabía reconocerlo porque de similar forma detecto un olor metálico cuando Wataru le explicaba lo de su nana.

Tomoe retrocedió, sintiendo la falta de aire de pronto, negando impulsivamente la cabeza hasta que casi tropieza con un objeto de punzo cortante. Viro y observo el objeto. Era la daga de Yuki y estaba ensangrentada.

Todo su mundo se desmorono.

De repente escucho un grito desgarrador dentro de la casa. Le costó reconocer la voz porque jamás la había escuchado gritar con tanta desesperación, mas no había duda que era la voz de su madre. Se echó a correr rumbo a ella, ignorando todo pronóstico y raciocinio, después de todo era la vida de sus seres queridos las que peligraban.

La chica se abrió paso a través de los pasillos de madera gastados; por las evidencias de la resistencia de su familia; por las puertas corredizas manchadas de sangre hasta llegar a la última puerta.

La chica hizo acopio de todo el coraje que poseía, acongojada por el silencio que la acogía desprevenida y la súbita comprensión que le acompañó en cuanto empujo la puerta: había llegado tarde.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, débil, sin saber que hacer más que observar. Esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos color perla, la que le hizo sentir bien hace poco, ahora era quien cobraba con creces todo lo bello y lo convertía en algo malsano.

Ella estaba al centro de la habitación, relamiéndose sus labios con el líquido impuro de la sangre de sus victimas, quienes ahora yacían a sus pies.

Todo le pareció tan fantasioso que por un momento creyó que alguien le jugaba una cruel broma, pero sabia que no lo estaba imaginando.

En esa habitación yacía su familia asesinada. Sus pequeños hermanos estaban en un lejano rincón a poca distancia de un padre asesinado. Todos estaban muertos. La expresión del rostro de ambos gemelos sería algo que nunca olvidaría: Tan llenos de terror, la mirada verde aceituna vacía y sus mejillas bañadas de su propia sangre.

Tomoe cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que podría despertar una pesadilla. No obstante, no despertó de ningún mal sueño, pues ella no estaba durmiendo. Lo que veían sus ojos era real, Yuki, Yumi, padre y madre; muertos.

La ultima Ikeda, apretó los nudillos aferrándose a sus prendas con sumisión. Estaba aturdida, atrapada, abofeteada por la velocidad de las circunstancia y humillada por la crueldad de la vida. No se daba cuenta del peligro en el que estaba e ignoraba su exterior murmurando palabras indelebles. Para cuando reaccionó, era tarde de nuevo, la hermosa joven ya estaba enfrente de ella. Trató de retroceder, sabiendo que pronto moriría, pero su cuerpo le fallo. No movía musculo más el de sus ojos, esperando su inevitable y precipitada partida.

— Lo siento— .Susurró la hermosa joven luego de ponerse en cuclillas justo al frente de Tomoe para que viera la sinceridad de su disculpa.

La de rojizo cabello quedo muda. — « _¿Lo sentía?_ » —. Se cuestionaba incrédula.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente de sus ojos al piso de madera, haciendo dulces sonidos sordos cuando éstas caían. Ahora, ya no tenía sentido su disculpa. Todo lo que importaba estaba derramado sobre las paredes y suelos.

—Lo siento… —Repitió la hermosa joven en el lóbulo de la oreja de Ikeda, sinceramente triste y arrepentida.

La hermosa asesina secó las lágrimas de Tomoe con la punta de su lengua y le alzó bruscamente del suelo, cogiéndola por el cuello antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar.

Tomoe intentó huir, golpear o alejarse hasta que de poco a poco se le agotaron las fuerzas y sus brazos quedaron tendidos al costado de sus caderas. Entonces miro aterrada a la causa de su inminente fin, al mismo tiempo que la bella criatura le observaba con los ojos envenenados por la gula y una terrible sonrisa.

La criatura acarició suavemente el hombro de su victima hasta llegar al codo. Luego le sonrió otra vez junto aquella perversidad que desencajaba con la dulce naturaleza que aparentaba, y de un tirón rompió los huesos de su brazo.

Ikeda gritó. Le infringió tanto sufrimiento que salieron más gotas amargas de sus ojos. Y, la azabache gustosa bebió de nueva cuenta ellas con morbo y placer.

Esa joven chica probablemente nunca había experimentado esa cantidad de dolor, ni había vivido en carne propia humillación como esa. Por lo que por primera vez en toda su vida, deseo una rápida muerta para terminar con su padecimiento.

—Tu corazón será delicioso — Prometió sonriéndole tiernamente la azabache y de un movimiento veloz le despojo de corazón. Fue tan rápido que el órgano vital de Ikeda aun bombeaba en la pálida mano de los ojos opalinos antes de engullirlo de una sola bocanada.


	2. Chapter 2 PARTE 1 El mudo

**Capitulo dos: Parte uno: El mudo.**

Hinata Hyuga miro el lago iluminado por la luna, fascinada por el hermoso azul intenso que tenia. De alguna manera, le recordaba a _"él"_ y le hacia sentir bien, aunque en sus aguas hubiese desaparecido todo rastro de Tomoe.

Esa era una tranquilidad que sabia que seria breve, pero no le importaba. Al igual que ya no le importaba la naturaleza en lo que se había convertido. Sabia que era una especie de monstruo que se alimentaba del amor y pureza de los demás; una criatura que nunca seria merecedora del amor de él. Pero eso tampoco le importaba ya. Hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de ser "eso" en lo que se había convertido, que lo sabia.

Había noches como estas que después de haber cumplido con el pago de su deuda de vida, no podía evitar pensar en su varonil rostro: piel bronceada, con la quijada cuadrada, sus sexis marcas en las mejillas y su encantadora sonrisa blanca. Y en sus recuerdos a veces trataba de imaginar que pensaría él de ella si la viera en esta situación. Era cuando le daba un miedo terrible, porque estaba consciente que esos pensamientos no tardarían en materializarse, más aun si el propósito de haber aceptado la propuesta de la vieja bruja, ameritaba que se reuniera con Naruto.

En esas tristes noches simplemente dejaba que el dolor la consumiera hasta ser una con los elementos que la rodeaban. Ella sabia que no podía detenerse, aunque causará mucho dolor a los demás y así misma, por lo que se consolaba, recordándose que todo lo vivido hasta ahora valía la pena…

-Flash Back-

Era la décima tercera vez que, suspiraba tras la puerta de madera de una de las oficinas contiguas de la oficina del Hokage.

Estaba nerviosa, era claramente perceptible por el sudor de sus manos, el juego incesante de sus dedos chocando uno contra otro y el rebote desembocado de su corazón. Se supone debería estar a dos puertas de la que actualmente se ocultaba, presentando el informe de una de sus misiones en el país del viento, una misión relativamente fácil que había consistido en escoltar al señor feudal del país de la tierra para mejorar las relaciones exteriores; pero el hecho de que fuera a él y precisamente él a quien debía entregar el informe, le estaba complicando la cosa.

Por un instante maldijo los planes de sus jóvenes alumnos. Ellos usualmente distraían la atención del soberano para con ella, pero este día que ellos iban a ir a comer en casa de Kurenai para el cumpleaños de su hijo Sumoi de ocho años de edad, no habría quien lo distrajera, y toda la atención estaría situada sobre ella.

Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que la verdadera intensión de Rin, Dairuko y Mishuja desde el principio había sido dejarla apropósito a solas con el Hokage, para que ambos "conversaran" tranquilamente. No podía molestarse con ellos. El gesto lo habían hecho con la mejor de las intenciones, pues sabían que sentía algo por él. Tan solo anhelaba que no fueran tan inocentes.

Suspiro amargamente. Lo cierto es, que no le hacían ningún bien. Todo lo contrario, hace ochos años que había estado retrasando este preciso momento. Ocho largos años de acontecimientos tanto buenos como malos. Desde su confesión en campo de batalla a la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto; de esa batalla a la en contra de Madara y su dichoso demonio de diez colas; y posteriormente el glorioso ascenso de Naruto como Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Sin embargo, en ninguno de esos momentos hubo espacio para hablar sobre "eso".

Bien, no era necesario. Ella ya conocía lo que venía. Ella ya conocía la repuesta; sabía que la indiferencia de él no había sido en vano. También estaba consciente que la cercanía entre él y Sakura no eran coincidencia, y tenía la plena seguridad que el silencio que había guardo por los largos años, se debían a aquello que no quería escuchar de sus dulces labios morenos y ver en su hermosa mirada azulada. Ella iba a ser rechazada.

Por eso, temblaba tras la puerta de madera con la fragilidad de una mujer que conoce lo inevitable. Por eso quiso detener el tiempo solo por una tarde. Y es que, simplemente no podría salir y ser rechazada sin más. No cuando ella lo amaba de verdad.

Aunque había una posibilidad; una pequeña que Hinata sabia era mera fantasía, alimentada por las expectativas de sus alumnos y sus propios sueños. Quizá si el mundo no fuera así y él no estuviera enamorada de otra: la Huyga tendría una posibilidad de ser correspondida.

Perdió la noción del tiempo tras la puerta de madera, agobiada por los recuerdos escritos en su pecho: las miradas fugaces, las sonrisas sinceras, la picardía en su mirada y la admiración que nunca dejo de sentir por él. Y, cuando se hubo recuperado, se percató de lo tarde que era en verdad, ya había vestigios del atardecer colándose por la ventana.

Hinata advirtió que de igual forma todo volvía en calma, su voluntad de resistir lo inevitable flaqueaba por fin. Iba a llegar sin importar lo que hiciera. Entonces en un tiempo relativamente corto, se vio justo enfrente de la oficina del Hokage, dudando por girar la perilla.

—Pase… —Hinata ahogó un grito cuando escucho la voz del soberano del fuego hablarle desde a dentro. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Luego bajo la mirada repentinamente apenada, mientras un color carmesí fuerte se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

— «_Naruto-kun_» — Fue inevitable su reacción. A pesar de lo terrible que resultaba estar a solas con él, su ser se llenó de júbilo con sólo oírlo dirigirse a ella, aun sí éste desconocía con quien hablaba. Además, su voz era tan madura. Todo de el había madurado.

El color de las mejillas de la Hyuga se atenuó. No se percató de lo mucho que había cambiado su voz, pues hace demasiado que no la escuchaba. Su voz ya no era chillona y descuidada, sino era poderosa, soberbia, comprensiva, empero sin perder el timbre optimista que lograba sacarle estas ridículas reacciones.

El por qué se vio privada de escucharlo era completamente su culpa. Suponía que le resultaba incomodo estar con ella desde lo que dijo.

Después de su confesión él se tornó distante con ella y a partir de su nombramiento hace seis años él enmudeció frente a ella, de tal forma que siempre que acudía para la asignación de una misión, él se limitaba a entregarle el pergamino con los detalles de lo que debían hacer, más no le hablaba. Incontables eran las ocasiones en las que por azares del destino, no lo había escuchado nunca más. Habían sido muchos y tortuosos los segundos sin su encantadora voz, así que; era sumamente reconfortante percibirlo una vez más, aun sí el único motivo de admirarlo de nuevo tuviera relación con su inminente desprecio.

— « _Naruto-kun… Es bueno escucharte de nuevo_» —Dedicó al cielo sus amargos pensamientos con una sonrisa triste, al tiempo que se decidía a abrir la puerta.

La puerta rechino fuertemente cuando hubo girado la perilla y empujadla. A ella le pareció largo el tiempo mientras lograba vislumbrar algo entre las garrafales figuras de la puerta de madera. Posteriormente, a provecho para enfocar su opalina mirada al centro de la habitación. Fue justo cuando sintió que su pecho se inflaba de regocijo al verlo.

Él estaba detrás de su escritorio, escribía incesante sobre una pila de papeles y se le notaba cansado. Pero para ella fue la imagen más deslumbrante que había visto. Seguía siendo la persona de la cual se enamoró. Sus esplendorosos cabellos rubios, caían rebeldemente hasta sus mejillas; la profundidad del mar seguía guardada en su mirada un tanto oscurecida por la experiencia; las marcas en la mejillas estaban ahí, sólo que ya se notaban burdas sobre su piel, en este momento le estilizaban el rostro; la madurez corporal que había alcanzado con los años y entrenamiento, estaba bajo una polera negra y una capa blanca que apenas ocultaban la sensualidad cuerpo. Todo bajo los afortunados rayos de sol que amenazaba con meterse tras la colina.

Hinata se ahogó ahí mismo, consiente de la calidez de su pecho y temblar de su frágil cuerpo. —«_Naruto-kun era tan bello_».

Cuando recuperó levemente el aliento, pronuncio su nombre en una caricia suave, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos deambulaban por sus labios entreabiertos como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido; como si al pronunciar su nombre hubiera cometido su hermoso pecado.

Al actual Hokage le pareció escuchar que alguien lo llamaba enfrente de él, y como acto de reflejo viro su azulada mirada hacia quien le hablaba. Fue ese mismo instante que se cohibió; que sus labios se secaron, su corazón se detuvo y se sintió sobrecogido ante la intensa mirada de ella. No esperaba ver a Hinata sola enfrente suyo, ni tampoco esperaba verla tan… — «_Linda_».

De pronto no sabía qué hacer; de improvisto su ser experimento lo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Al mirar amor en los ojos blancos de ella, sintió necesidad por ser visto así todos los días. En ese instante, acompañando su sobrecogimiento, sintió una sed endemoniada por los labios que Hinata mantenía entreabiertos, y prometían ser irresistiblemente suaves. Tuvo, muy a su pesar, que sostenerse en el escritorio para no lanzarse sobre ella, convencido que lo sentía por ella no era más que la falta de sueño.

—Hokage-sama… Traigo el informe de la misión del viento— Le dijo ella atropelladamente, entregándole un pergamino y bajando la mirada para alivio de él.

—Está bien Hinata. Puedes retirarte —Contestó él causando que ella abriera los ojos evidentemente sorprendida.

Naruto se extrañó por esta actitud, pero luego tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente al recordar que hace bastante tiempo que no le había dirigido a Hinata una sola palabra por no saber cómo entablar una conversación. Seguro pensó que había estado enojado con ella. Iba a disculparse, pero justo cuando iba hacerlo alguien entro por la puerta y se lanzó contra él, sorprendiendo no sólo al Hokage, sino también a la Hyuga.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto! —Gritaba Sakura llorando de felicidad sobre sus piernas y llenaba al soberano de apasionados besos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sakura me sorprendiste! —Dijo éste alegre y acariciando sus mejillas repletas de lágrimas. Todo esto, ajeno que para cierta chica, la escena había arrancado su corazón henchido de ilusión.

El primer impulso de la hermosa joven de cabello azabache fue arrancar de los brazos de Naruto a aquella chica que lo besaba con arrebato. Sin embargo, su primer deseo fue obstaculizado al percatarse de la debilidad que inesperadamente atrofiaban sus músculos y el ahogo que experimentaban sus frágiles pulmones. Su segunda pretensión fue llorar, pero poseía la dignidad de su clan, jamás podría hacer eso.

Igualmente, no habría servido de nada, ellos se amaban. Podía verlo: en la sonrisa maja de él, en sus ojos azules envenenados de gentileza, en la manera como la tocaba como si fuese a romperse y el amor de él al corresponder lo de Sakura.

También lo percibía a través de su inmaculada mirada de Sakura, las lágrimas de felicidad de ella y sus susurros de amor. Ella había sufrido por el amor de Sasuke y pensó que jamás se repondría de la traición del azabache. Más ahora que la observaba besando a la persona que ella amaba, se daba cuenta que todo el sufrimiento había sido curado, sin importar que fuese a acosta de su propia felicidad. Fue cuando se sintió estorbosa.

Entonces, a pesar de que Hinata quiso luchar por aquel corazón, no lo hizo porque era batalla perdida, así que lo único que atino a decir fue —Hokage-sama, veo que soy inoportuna… Lo siento — Hizo una solemne reverencia, viro hacia la puerta y tuvo la intención de marcharse antes de que las lágrimas se aglutinaran en sus pupilas….

— Hinata…. Espera ahí, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo. —Le dijo el soberano de fuego deteniéndola en el acto. —Sakura… ¿Podrías salir por favor? Necesito hablar a solas con Hinata.

La joven de cabellos rosados se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Hinata, percatándose que había cometido un grave error. Realmente no había notado su presencia. Si hubiera sabido que ella estaba en la oficina del Hokage, no lo hubiera besado enfrente de ella. No cuando conocía el sentimiento de no ser correspondida.

—Hinata…yo…—Sakura balbuceo tratando de excusarse.

Pero al mirar la frágil postura que adoptó la chica de ojos opalinos, percibió que sin importar lo que dijera el daño ya estaba hecho, así que, salió de prisa de la oficina con la esperanza de que Naruto resolviera todo. No sin antes susurrar un— "_Lo siento_".

Hokage y Hyuga permanecieron en silencio e inmóviles hasta que el atardecer se extinguió por detrás de la montaña Hokage. Estaban exactamente como los había dejado la chica de ojos jade. Hinata seguía en el umbral de la puerta dándole la espalda al rubio. El rubio continuaba detrás de su viejo escritorio con el ceño fruncido, quizá, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no herirla demasiado. Pero al final desistió de su pretensión. No había manera de ser suave con esto.

— He estado saliendo con Sakura-chan desde hace dos años. Y este misma tarde, le pedí que se casara conmigo —Confesó el rubio. Hinata tembló.

—Creo que es hora de que trates de hacer tu propia vida —Le dijo él intentando ser amable con ella, y le hablo con la verdad, porque eso es lo que quería. Sabía que no podía amarla y era justo para tan dulce mujer que tratara de ser feliz.

La hermosa joven no quiso verlo, no contestó, no reacciono sólo suspiro.

—«_No la amaba_».

Hinata hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Se marchó.

Esa misma noche, abandono la oficina del Hokage y se hundió entre los sinuosos senderos del bosque, diciendo adiós a su corazón y fortaleza; al brillo en el sol cada día; a su aliento y su voz; a las ideas que profesaba entre sus alumnos.

Esa noche la bella azabache por una vez en su vida fue lo suficientemente egoísta para no estar ahí y verlo feliz con otra mujer. Porque era cierto que su felicidad si era la de ella, pero no necesitaba estar allí para verlo.

Se marchó por ser egoísta…


	3. Chapter 2 PARTE 2 La vieja de la montaña

**Capitulo dos. Parte 2- La anciana de la montaña.**

Se le había hecho una costumbre andar entre las aldeas con la mirada perdida, mientras las personas no podían evitar poner la mirada en los vestigios de su viejo ser e inmediatamente apartarla sin saber con exactitud la razón.

La bella joven de cabellos azabaches y piel de nieve, era una pieza vacía o una muñeca sin alma. Ella se hallaba entre la frágil línea de la vida y la muerta. El cómo llego a esa precaria situación era sencillo de explicar: Al alba una parte de sí murió. Esa parte murió en aquel momento que los labios de su esplendoroso sol, se tocaron con los pétalos de la Sakura y los susurros de amor fueron dichos en aquella apacible danza.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Le preguntó un anciano mientras le extendía la hogaza de pan que ella misma había pedido.

La bella mujer de ojos opalinos, miro hacia ambos, y parpadeó sorprendida de hallarse en una tienda. Estuvo tan sumida en sus memorias que no recordaba haber entrado siquiera, menos haber pedido algo para satisfacer su apetito. Aunque debía admitirlo: tenía hambre.

Eso pasaba cuando se andaba perdida, sintiendo tanta lastima por si misma que se olvidan las necesidades vánales como comer o dormir. Ya su estómago comenzaba a emitir sonidos como prueba de su hambruna. Que lastima que todos sus fondos se habían agotado. No tenía un sólo centavo consigo. Además no es que tuviera muchos deseos de comer de cualquier manera.

— ¿Señorita? —Llamo de nuevo el anciano. Fue en ese instante que la Hyuga reparo en él. Él era un anciano corpulento, pero no gordo. Tenía una barba canosa de tres semanas que lucían bien con sus pequeños y lagrimosos ojos negros, y vestía con una sencilla Yukata de color gris con un obi negro.

— Estoy bien, no se preocupe — Contestó dulcemente en un tono apagado poco convincente.

El encargado escudriño a la hermosa mujer durante un prolongado tiempo, consiguiendo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa por aquellos lagrimosos ojos que no se apartaban de ella. Durante ese lapso a Hinata le pareció que el anciano podía ver a través de su piel, advertir su sentir y traspasar su alma, logrando que se desesperara, que se sintiera temerosa y atrapada.

El hombre corpulento le miro durante unos segundos más advirtiendo que algo andaba mal ella, pero luego de unos instantes que para la azabache fueron milenios, dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, cediendo a sus intensiones.

—Está bien. —Dijo él y la Hyuga finalmente pudo aspirar un poco del aire faltante. —Señorita, su pieza de pan. —Le recordó demandante sosteniendo entre sus arrugados dedos una bola de canela recién hecha

Era aroma de la pieza de pan recién hecha hizo que se le empequeciera el estomago, pero con desosiego percibió que incluso esa pieza humeante, bañada en las tentadoras partículas de polvo de canela, no era suficientemente. No la llenaba.

—No. —Dijo amarga— No. Yo ya no tengo… apetito.

Se despidió cortésmente de viejo dueño del lugar y avanzo con paso firme hacia la puerta de entrada, dispuesta a salir hasta que un desafortunado incidente sucedió…

Hyuga Hinata, ex-heredera del clan más poderoso de la orgullosa aldea de Konohagakure no Sato. Estaba sufriendo el segundo momento más bochornoso de toda su vida, por eso ante las curiosas miradas de todos los comensales, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer después de que su estómago emitiera tremendo sonido: fue retomar su antiguo hábito de ponerse tan roja como un tomate, y disculparse a los cuatro vientos por su ignominiosa actuación. Sólo entonces se marchó.

La pequeña campana de la puerta tintineo una vez ida la roja joven. El longevo señor negó con el cabeza, preocupado por ella, así como reprochándose por aquello que planeaba hacer.

Tomó la bola de canela, y salió de la tienda dejando a uno de sus ayudantes a cargo.

Fudo Suzuki era el nombre del anciano. Un hombre noble con una tienda y dueño de varias pequeñas hectáreas.

Él había sufrido una dura vida. Antes de naciera, su familia ya había padecido los terribles sellos de la primera guerra, y en su niñez tuvo que aprender las rígidas lecciones de la segunda guerra Ninja. Por todo eso, y por aquello que los jóvenes todavía no logran entender, estaba tan renuente a dar ayuda. No es que le hiciera falta el dinero, -si ya se había dicho que el viejo vivía cómodamente- sino era exactamente el acto lo que le molestaba. No era tan bueno ayudar sí con la ayuda se creaba dependencia y pereza. Sin embargo, quizá, tan sólo quizá, haría una excepción ésta vez.

Tan pronto como se hubo alejado de la tienda, empezó a relajar su apretado paso hasta apenas arrastrar los pies. Posteriormente diviso una banca de madera desgastada por los años, y se sentó, sintiéndose extrañamente agotada por la caminata.

Se acomodó sobre el respaldo y removió su dedos incomoda.

—«_Que vergonzoso había sido_»—Se dijo mentalmente, conservando el rubor en sus pequeñas mejillas —«Aunque fue divertido»— Sonrió un poco, contagiándose de algo abrumador, para luego empezar a reír con la torpeza de una alegría que hace mucho no experimentaba, sintiéndose tan dichosa de poder hacerlo justo cuando creyó que ya no podría sonreír. Pero…

—«_Naruto-kun_».

Le recordaba a él. El bochorno y la alegría le recordaban demasiado a él. Y, puesto que, su antiguo amor era la fuente de su felicidad, tal como su miseria, en aquel momento el buen humor murió envenenado por su tristeza.

—No existe cosa más horrenda en el mundo que ver a una dulce mujer padecer —Hinata alzo la mira y vio sorprendida al viejo encargado de la tienda tendiéndole el riquísimo pan de canela con sonrisa arrugada que deformaba su rostro.

—Yo no…—Balbuceo.

—Acepta niña, seria descortés negarse — Puntualizó Fudo en tono autoritario que no aceptaba replicas.

—Gracias— Expresó y tomo la bolita.

Cuando la ojos albinos se hecho el primer bocado a la boca, le dolió tragar sin importar cuan rico sabia la pieza, pero pasados los segundos, pudo comer tranquilamente con Suzuki esperándole a lado.

— ¿Bueno? —Le preguntó distraídamente el senil hombre.

—Estuvo muy rico, ¿Señor…? —Repentinamente cayó en cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la persona que había sido tan amable con ella.

Suzuki, apoyando las decrepitas manos sobre sus rodillas, se puso de pie enfrente de la hermosa mujer, hizo una reverencia y exclamo claramente—Mi nombre es Suzuki Fudo a sus servicios.

Conservando el desconcierto en rostro, la joven imito al hombre. — Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata. Gracias por el pan.

Enseguida rieron siguiendo el juego.

Transcurrido los minutos de regocijo entre dos recién conocidos. Sobrevino el silencio.

—¿Por qué…?— Soltó de repente Susuki, captando su atención.

— ¿Por qué una hermosa perla derrama su dolencia en la mudez? — Preguntó inquisitivamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Hinata se sobrecogió entristecida al verse descubierta y sentirse indefensa al mundo. Desconocía por qué verse descubierta hacia más latente el desamor; más real la pena que hasta el momento había guardado con tanto cuidado.

El vendedor de pan se percató del temblor ligero en sus hombros y el mirar perdido en algún sitio lejano. Entonces comprendió que debía callar las interrogaciones sobre su pasado, y en cambio darle otra oportunidad.

Esperó paciente una señal de vida de su acompañante hasta que obtuvo un pestañeo ligero y un poco de color a sus mejillas, así que, decidido a no perder la oportunidad que tenía…

— No es necesario que me diga nada. Pero ha de saber usted que no hay herida que sea imposible de desaparecer en esta aldea. Tiene su magia — susurró soñador a la aturdida joven. — Por eso, le ofrezco trabajo aquí.

No teniendo nada que perder ella aceptó.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Bajo el abrazador sol, su mano era una hoja de papel traslucida, y a veces el calor le recordaba un poco a la cuidad de Gaara,- « _amigo de él_»- empero a lo que eso significaba, todo resultaba tal como había dicho el amable señor Fudo: la aldea era realmente especial.

Al levantarse por las mañanas sentía la felicidad llenar sus pulmones y por las noches, incluso con el cansancio, sentía satisfacción viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo.

Se podía decir que estaba cómoda. La gente se acostumbraba a verla pasar por las calles y ya conocía grandes personas, a quienes les tenía tanta estima que secretamente los consideraba su nueva familia.

En particular al viudo Suzuki, a quien le debía su nuevo propósito de vida, y Kyoshi a quien cuidaba de ella, tal como lo haría un hermano.

Regreso a la realidad, al divisar a su jefe a unos metros de distancia, haciéndole señales para que se acercara. Depositó el durazno que tenía en la mano en la canasta y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

Sabía por qué le estaba hablando, pero le encantaba que él se lo recordara como si de su padre se tratase.

—Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? — Dijo Suzuki con fingida indignación. — Apresúrate, sabes que la amargada Aika se molesta conmigo si llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, lo había olvidado —Mintió sonriendo tras un ligero matiz rojo en sus mejillas. — Lo haré en cuanto termine —Prometió.

—Está bien —Supiró Susuki —Apresúrate —Demando antes ir a supervisar al resto.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

El joven suspiro una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba. Se removió incomodo y la miró a la distancia con el fervor de un hombre encantado.

«_Ella_» estaba recolectando para el viejo Fudo otra vez. Lo hacía desde que llego, cada mañana hasta altas horas de la tarde. Y, él también estaba ahí, observándola cada que tenía la oportunidad, porqué aunque fue reacio al principio, sabía la verdad: estaba enamorado de esa dulce mujer, pues era…

—«Indescriptible» —.

El joven cerró los ojos, saboreando la abrazadora sensación de calor que lo embriago al pensar en esa joven. La amaba y temía las consecuencias de decirle cuanto lo hacia, pues podía apartarla sin querer de si mismo.

No obstante, la adoraba demasiado para no arriesgarse, por que a los propios ojos de él. Ella era hermosa: sus cabellos eran de color un azabache como la noche, su piel era tan blanca y exquisita como la leche y sus curvas eran un huracán en asecho.

¡Oh! Como ansiaba sus cuervas: el suave balanceo de sus caderas y el manso rebote de sus senos cuando removía las yerbas de Fudo. Lo que sentía por ella tan pecaminoso y a la vez puro. La amaba de verdad.

Con una mirada, lo desmoronaba, tomaba su corazón y hacía fuego con él hasta volverlo pavesa e insatisfecha por su proeza, le volvían a la vida para convertirlo en su esclavo… esclavo de una musa.

Por ese motivo, se había auto impuesto una misión de ser quien curara cada una de las heridas Hinata, llenar de nuevo sus mejillas pálidas con el dulce color a melocotón, secar sus lágrimas de desamor, saborear sus dulces labios, llevarla al éxtasis y llenarla de hijos.

— ¿En qué diablos piensas muchacho? Otra vez, fantaseando con mujeres—. Interrumpió sus pensamientos una socarrona una voz muy familiar para el joven Kiyoshi.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Viejo! — Chilló con las mejillas encendidas. Era cierto, estaba pensando en una mujer, precisamente la mujer que Fudo le había prohibido tocar. Pobre de sí, cuando el vejete se enterara.

«_Que buena noticia era el saber que el vejete ignoraba que estaba enamorado de su "hija"»_

En el vivo momento que se dio cuenta que en la frente Fudo aparecían unas pronunciadas arrugas, entendió su terrible error: lo había dicho en voz alta.

En ese instante, experimentó el miedo de hallarse separado de ella. Se cuerpo tembló apretando los puños, —«_No lo separarían de ella a menos que su musa así lo quisiera_»— pero de inmediato calmó el ímpetu. Si bien era cierto que no había manera de que le alejaran de Hinata, igual apreciaba mucho al senil hombre enfrente de él, y quería la aprobación de ese hombre que era importante en su vida. Siendo así, intuyó que debía conseguir su aprobación de alguna manera.

Kiyoshi trago duro. — ¿Viejo? Yo…Déjame explicarle… —.

—No necesito que me expliques nada. Es obvio lo que está sucediendo —. Le contesto ácidamente el barbudo señor.

Esta vez, Kyoshi se encogió esperando un bien merecido reproche. Sin embargo, el reproche nunca llego y en lugar de eso vio aceptación en los ojos de Fudo, además de sentir un cálido apretón en el hombro.

—Fudo…—Se le ahogaron las palabras en la boca.

—Calla de una vez pervertido muchacho. Ve a por ella — Le sonrió y el joven de ojos gema correspondió su aceptación con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kyoshi, se levantó de su tortuoso asiento, listo para enfrentar lo que ambiciono desde el primer momento que la vio en los campos con ese ceñido vestido de color blanco y sus juguetones cabellos danzando al viento.

Lástima que al voltear en dirección de la susodicha ya había desaparecido…

—¿ Pero qué…?— Antes de formular la pregunta llego la respuesta.

—Esta con Aika. —Explico como si fuera obvio. —Sabes que esa vieja mujer ama a Hinata, por eso le obliga a ir cada quince días a revisarla, porque supuestamente está enferma.

—Maldita señora— Masculló frustrado. — ¡La alcanzaré! —Gritó corriendo en dirección a ella.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Estaba perdida.

Después de que corriera a velocidad Ninja para llegar a tiempo a la casa de la añosa amiga, y de haber pasado poco rato atendiendo las sospechosas dolencias más extrañas que en su vida había conocido, anocheció muy rápido, por lo que para regresar a su nueva casa intentó usar una senda distinta.

Y ahora esta perdida, lo que era ridículo porque era un Huyga.

Además, una sensación de peligro comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho al verse tan sola en un lugar desconocido. De pronto cayo en cuenta: no había sonidos del bosque.

Repentinamente Hinata se vio envuelta entre risas sádicas y unas adustas sombras que no dejaban escapatoria. Activó su orgullosa línea consanguínea para defenderse, en el segundo antes de ser golpeada por una anciana con el rostro más abracadabrante que había visto a su vida, y perdió la conciencia, no sin antes escuchar su sentencia.

—Una Kunohichi…Que aperitivo más exquisito—.


	4. Chapter 2 PARTE 3 La busqueda

**Capitulo dos: Parte 3- La búsqueda.**

En el espesor del bosque, un fornido hombre de piel tostada y ojos de aguamarina andaba buscando a una velocidad vertiginosa, y apenas con exiguo aliento, a la joven que amaba.

No obstante, pese al esfuerzo, no había rastro de ella en ninguna parte y la marcha cada vez resultaba más desoladora...

Kyoshi, golpeo con frustración el tronco de un árbol. La sangre fluyo de sus nudillos. Su respiración era agitada, de su atractivo mentón resbalaban gotas de sudor, y en su rostro había vestigios de abatimiento. Se sentía como un completo fracasado, y todo el orgullo que alguna vez sintió, se iba al vertedero. Se supone que él era un mercenario y tenía grandes habilidades de rastreo, entonces, no se explicaba la razón por la que no la hallaba por ninguna parte.

—« ¿Dónde estás Hinata?»_ —_Se cuestionó retomando el camino, esta vez hacia la izquierda.

Al principio, esta carrera formaba parte de un plan para confesarle a Hinata los sentimientos que venía guardando desde hace tiempo, por eso salió a su encuentro. Luego, se sorprendió por qué no pudo alcanzarla cuando se supone que debió localizarla de inmediato. Finalmente, experimento un centenar de miedos al llegar a la casa de Aika, y encontrar con ya se sabía ido.

_El _pánico comenzaba a dejarle sin oxígeno y nublar su buen juicio.

El joven mercenario divagaba a una época anterior a la llegada de la Hyuga, cuando un viejo campesino apareció en la tienda de Fudo, con medio rostro, diciendo que su familia había sido atacada por una mujer muy anciana, dejándolo a él como único sobreviviente debido a su vejez y su mal sabor. Nadie le creyó en ese entonces, era común que las personas en la guerra sufrieran de alucinaciones.

Pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si tal historia era cierta, en tal caso, si la historia era cierta, — «estaría preparado».

Siguió corriendo, abriéndose paso entre los árboles con un trote majestuoso. Conforme los minutos pasaban, Kiyoshi se percataba cuán difícil era avanzar a través de los caminos que, a momentos se volvían difusos y estrechos, hasta que en algún punto, tuvo que caminar a pasos acortadas, debido a la densidad del bosque.

Luego de avanzar largos minutos por incontables estrechos, vio un claro más allá de una maraña de ramas. Uso su Katana para cortar algo de broza e intento pasar ileso, pero el lugar resulto mucho más estrecho de lo que pensaba; la ristra le rasgaba sin piedad la piel de sus hombros.

Apuró el paso decidido a salir de ahí a como dé lugar. Hizo un movimiento brusco y cayó dentro del claro.

La caída fue áspera. Estaba aturdido, tenía tierra en la boca y sentía un extraño líquido en su rostro.

Cuando logró enfocar la mirada a un punto fijo, observo el paisaje: la luz de la luna entraba sin miramientos en ese lugar y el camino estaba al otro lado. Agradecido, se puso de pie tambaleándose; sacudió sus prendas, pasó sus manos por su boca para tratar de despojarse de todo mal sabor a tierra, y uso una de sus manos para limpiarse el extraño líquido del rostro. Fue cuando se percató que tenía sangre. Al instante pensó que era suya, pero de inmediato descarto la idea. No estaba herido…

En el fondo de su ser surgió una alarma de advertencia, pensó en quien podría estar sangrando; especuló que era raro que alguien anduviera tan tarde caminando; caviló de que se trataba de alguien dulce e inocente; razonó que podría tratarse de Hinata.

La ira y una profunda preocupación, se apoderaron de él; observó furioso que bajo la luz de la luna, gotas de sangre seguían un sendero poco iluminado. Sin meditarlo ni un segundo, siguió el rastro a pasos agigantados, con una determinación terriblemente aterradora.

Sea quien sea que la haya lastimado; quien haya osado en derramar su dulce sangre y perturbar su encantadora esencia—«_no sobreviviría_»—…

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sabía que había estado desmayada, porque muchas veces había experimentado la sensación, y tenia la certeza que estaba frente una fogata porque sentía un ardor un poco hiriente en el rostro. Lo que no sabía era en donde estaba…

— ¿Donde…?—Balbuceo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

—_En mi hogar, Niña._ — Una voz sobrehumana, con tintes femeninos; le contestó.

Hinata, abrió los ojos de golpe, percatándose que estaba en una cueva que, efectivamente estaba iluminada por una gran fogata al centro. Con la mirada, trató de localizar a quien le había hablado entre sueños, sin resultado alguno; grandes sombras eran sus únicas compañeras.

— ¿Quién….? ¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó intentado que su voz no se quebrara al hablar.

—_Soy una anciana hermosa _—Contestó con crueldad la misma voz. —_Tú eres mi cena_—.

— ¿Yo…Tu… cena? — Hinata, saboreo las amargas palabras, atónita. Solo después de un segundo, reaccionó.

La Hyuga hizo un esfuerzo por huir, pero su cuerpo estaba atado a dos grilletes al suelo. De nueva cuenta intento localizar con la mirada a quien le amenazaba con convertirla en un platillo, sin aparentes resultados hasta que sus reflejos Ninjas distinguieron de entre las sombras un movimiento ágil.

—«Está cerca» — Pensó manteniendo la mirada fija en aquel punto, para actuar cuando se dispusiese atacarla. Pero…

—_Si_ — Dijo la voz a su oído, tomándola por sorpresa. — _Eres mi apetitoso platillo_ —.

La ojos albino, observo con horror a la anciana a su lado: largos dientes como de un jabalí, una cabeza tres veces mayor que la del humano promedio, largos cabellos blancos, y unos ojos profundos, deseosos por sangre.

La anciana abrió su enorme boca, revelando una lengua verrugosa, ante la asqueada joven que presentía su fin. La lengua danzó fibrosa, moldeando su figura a diez centímetros de separación, mientras la Hyuga cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no ver su final.

Una lágrima traicionera se le escapó de entre sus pestañas, al recordar sus años de vida: la mayoría eran imágenes relacionadas con él: su sonrisa brillante, la fuerza de sus ojos azules, su incansable resistencia para construir sus sueños, los momentos en los que nuevamente le veía sonreír al ver sus metas alcanzadas, y lo poco que su dulce amor la miró a ella.

Eso le dolía mucho. No obstante, pese al dolor, descubrió que lo que más lamentaba en estos momentos era: no verlo. Pues eso es lo que anhelaba en el fondo: una cálida mirada de él como cuando eran niños.

La anciana miro a su presa, profundamente hambrienta. Y, sin esperar más, saboreo su rostro, ensalivándolo todo. Después un terrible chillido inundo la cueva…

— ¡_Que asqueroso…Que terrible sabor!_ —Gritaba la bruja, retrocediendo lejos de Hinata— ¡Tu! —Chilló apuntándola con su dedo largo — ¡¿Quién te ha arruinado?! —.

A la Yamaba soltó una grave maldición, mientras no escatimaba en mostrar su asco, con el vómito que surgió repentinamente y después le escurrió por los labios. Si había algo que detestaba la vieja, era hallar un manjar aparentemente delicioso y luego descubrir lo pútrido que estaba.

— ¡_Tonta! …—_ Chilló cuando a una velocidad vertiginosa la tomaba por el cuello — _¡¿Cómo?!_ —Gritó indignada mientras le escupía los restos de su vomito al rostro. — _¡¿Cómo permitiste que te arruinaran?!_ —.

En ese momento, la Hyuga toda adormilaba aun, se sintió confundida pero sobretodo abatida.

De alguna manera supo a que se referia esa criatura asquerosa: — «¿Quién la había arruinado? » —La respuesta era ella misma.

La vieja bruja, le lanzó otra mirada llena de odio y escupió en el rostro de la bella joven, antes de arrojarla descaradamente contra el muro de cueva, en cuyo lugar residían viejas vasijas de barro. Las vasijas estallaron al ser golpeadas con tanta brusquedad, emitido un sonido poderoso que retumbo en la cueva y a oídos de ambas.

En cambio Hinata, tosió fuertemente ya en el suelo, aspirando de nueva cuenta oxigeno con dolorosa lentitud, mientras su cuerpo sufría las punzadas de la vajilla incrustada en sus hombros y espalda.

La Yamaba bufó fastidiada, su agrio aliento fluyó por de entre sus dientes de jabalí.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma, por tratar a la mujer de esa manera. Ella comía por necesidad y no hería por placer, pese a eso, aun sentía la necesidad de herirla; quería matarla, golpearla, desgarrarla con sus garras y estrellar su cráneo contra el suelo hasta que saltaran los sesos, puestos que ella merecía eso con sólo existir.

Para la bruja, la mujer que a sus ojos se recuperaba de la conmoción, representaba algo. Se sentía insegura acerca de la naturaleza de ese "algo", aunque lo reconocía por el sabor. Esa mujer le recordaba algo.

Los detalles de la vida de su antiguo ser, pocas veces las sacaba a flote. Tener acceso al más insignificante de sus recuerdos, se veía frustrado por una bruma espesa.

Cerró los ojos, indiferente a la presencia de Hinata, quien apenas se recuperaba de la conmoción, y trato de enfocar esa neblina que le impedía conocer su pasado. De pronto, se encontró en la oscuridad que no era fría, ni cálida; completamente dañina y a la vez tan inverosímil; una oscuridad que burlaba las leyes de la física. Se daba cuenta que en la oscuridad, no tenia cuerpo, como si fuera la misma negrura y al mismo tiempo sólo parte de ella.

Entonces una voz surgió de la nada, como un rugido amenazante, aunque solo era un suave susurro. El susurro se repetía contante, pero ella no estaba segura de lo que decía. Se oía tan distante que dudaba que fuera en realidad una voz, porque bien podría tratarse del viento que circundaba su mente.

—«_**Kano…**_»

Se sorprendió al reconocer una antiguo voz en la bruma, opacada por una distancia muy ajena a la actualidad, y descubrió con desagrado, una asquerosa muestra de afecto en la voz: era un tono dulce, comparable con el tono de la joven que ahora asediaba.

—«_** Kano…**_»

Parpadeó impresionada al hallarse por primera vez dentro de la neblina. Estaba en un paraje que no reconocía frente a un joven apuesto, pero desinteresado.

Parecía ser un día de invierno donde la nieve estaba firme para pisar sobre ella y un viejo atardecer se visualizaba por detrás de la nuca del joven. Pronto, se dio cuenta que el paisaje no era lo único cambiado, ella era irreconocible: tenía manos suaves, en lugar de sus habituales garras; cabello castaño y no su cabello blanco mugriento; un cuerpo pequeño y no su figura en jorobada.

—«_** Kano…Te quiero**_». — Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Sintió nauseas por la dulce declaración y al mismo tiempo se sintió abatida. Ahora comprendía su irracional odio al "pastelillo rancio" que era la chica. Ella fue como ella…

Hinata tardó más de lo debido en recuperarse, ya había removido la mayor parte de las piezas rotas de su cuerpo, pero todavía sentía que éstas estaban incrustadas en su piel.

A su alrededor la fogata danzaba con vida propia, las paredes de roca se movían de una lado a otro, las sombras se arremolinaban en frente de ella y al frente una figura deforme se burlaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba mareada.

Cuando logró enfocarse, casi se lanza hacia atrás por mero reflejo al reconocer la figura que antes no distinguía. Esa criatura estaba a una distancia de diez pies frente a ella, y pese a que tenía los ojos cerrados a Hinata le seguía pareciendo amenazadora, por lo tanto, tomo una decisión: le daría un golpe certero y saldría rápido de ahí.

Se puso de pie, adoptó la postura de ataque de su prestigiosa familia, y remontó los viejos recuerdos de sus entrenamientos con su orgulloso padre.

—«_Un Hyuga sólo necesita un golpe certero para ser mortal, Hinata_» — Dejó que la energía de su cuerpo se acumulará en la palma de su mano, visualizo el objetivo, y luego de una plausible espera atacó. ..


	5. Chapter 2 PARTE 4 Tratos y besos

**Capitulo dos: Parte 4- Tratos y besos a la media noche.**

La Yamaba abrió los ojos a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Hinata. La detuvo con una sencillez desalentadora, sólo tuvo que dar un paso a un costado y después acertar un fuerte gancho en el abdomen de la azabache.

La Hyuga cayó al suelo tratando de recobrar la compostura, mientras su frágil figura se retorcía por una serie de bruscos tosidos. El golpe había sido demoledor, estaba segura que era comparable con los legendarios golpes de la retirada Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

La vieja bruja dejó que recobrara el aliento. Ella no era muy paciente con los humanos, y siempre que alguien intentaba atacarla, le daba una muerte rápida. Pero esa no era su intención esta ocasión, se sentía identificada con "el pastelillo amargo", pues al fin comprendía parte de su pasado y de lo que alcanzaba a comprender, ella también había sufrido mal de amor.

Por esa razón sentía curiosidad, después decidiría que haría con ella.

—_Dime pastelillo rancio _— La bruja llamó la atención de Hinata_ — ¿Quién te rompió el corazón? _—preguntó burlona.

La dulce Hyuga abrió los ojos cuanto pudo_ — ¿Cómo usted…? — _Cuestionó notoriamente sorprendida.

—_Simple, niña. Soy una bruja muy intuitiva _—dijó sonriente.

—«_Es peligrosa_» _— _confirmó la azabache.

Cuando esa criatura la tomó desprevenida en el bosque y después esquivó su ataque con tanta facilidad, ya imaginaba que era muy fuerte. Pero una cosa era sospechar que era fuerte y otra era confirmar cuan peligrosa era esa bruja. Tenía el poder de descifrar a las personas con suma facilidad, además de que con simples palabras podía herirla.

Tenia que tener cuidado.

No sé…No sé de que me hablas — Contestó Hinata notoriamente nerviosa.

La Yamaba le miró amenazante y la tomo de las mejillas para poder tener acceso a los rincones de su mente a través de sus ojos. Para la Hyuga el tacto fue insoportable, sus largas uñas raspaban la fragilidad de su piel, al tiempo que ella evitaba respirar el pútrido aliento de la anciana.

Hizo falta nada mas un segundo de contacto con sus ojos para que la vieja bruja de las montañas se percatara del nombre del humano que tenia a "su pastelillo" descompuesto.

— _Naruto_ — Murmuró triunfante ante su hallazgo — _Que interesante_… —Sonrió a una estupefacta joven que no podía creer que la había descubierto.

— _Ahora entiendo porque estas tan rota_… — La bruja hizo una pausa disfrutando el dolor que pronto vería en sus ojos —_Eres insuficiente para el "salvador del mundo Ninja_".

Hinata se rompió. Al precio fue una punzada débil que luego se extendió desde su pecho como veneno hasta ahogar su garganta y después inundo sus ojos como dos pequeñas cascadas. La bruja tenia razón — « _Era insuficiente para él_».

Gimió apretando su pecho, tratando de controlar la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero no pudo contenerlo y lloró amargamente su pena, mientras esa criatura se regocijaba con su labor. Al fin de cuentas, era un monstruo que vivía del castigo de otros.

Sin embargo, luego de que los segundos pasaran y la azabache no dejara de descargar sus lágrimas. La Yamaba sintió una partícula de pena, comparable apenas con la culpa y decidió animarla.

— De cualquier manera no hubiera funcionado — mencionó captando la atención de la llorosa joven — Naruto Uzumaki va morir en poco tiempo — Confesó creyendo que la animaría.

La declaración de la criatura fue un balde de agua fría.

— « ¿_Iba a morir?_».

La felicidad de Naruto era su felicidad aunque ella no estuviere ahí para verlo; su supervivencia era su motivaba para intentar hallar su propio camino todos lo días. Sus recuerdos eran su aliento, pero si él fallecía…—« _No,__ tenia que averiguar que pasaba_».

— ¿Qué…? — susurró incrédula.

— _Va a morir_ — repitió como si estuviera hablando del clima — _Es natural ¿Por qué crees que todos los portadores de Kyubi fueron mujer?_ — la cuestiono como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — Preguntó temerosa por Naruto.

— _Los portadores del nueve colas tienen que ser mujer por que ellas dan a luz _— Explicó con paciencia al ver que no entendía — _Durante el parto de las __Jinchūriki del Kyubi__ existe el riesgo de que el __Bijū __puede escapar, pero ese peligro es de crucial importancia correr, pues existe una liberación de energía sustancial que impide la muerte por "__Kajō"_—_._

— ¿"Kajo"? — Preguntó sintiéndose de pronto pequeña y sola.

— _Kajo significa: Exceso... Exceso de chakra_ — Aclaró y la súbita comprensión golpeo a la azabache de pronto — _Si el actual Hokage de la aldea de la hoja no recibe ayuda "especial" pronto… Seguro morirá_—Sentencio.

La Huyga dudo en creer en su terrible confesión; se negó a hacerlo. Pero supo que era verdad. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos un par de veces antes de marcharse de la Aldea de Konoha, Naruto sufría leves desvanecimientos que todos asumían era cansancio por el nuevo puesto. Era ahora que finalmente comprendía que en realidad los desmayos eran advertencias claras del trágico final que se avecinaba.

Naruto iba a morir. Y ella moriría con él.

— ¡No! — Gritó desesperada cogiendo a la bruja por las solapas. — ¡Dime ¿Cómo lo remedio?! ¡¿Qué hay que hacer?! …¡dime! — demandó quebrándose.

La Yamaba se limito a observar a la joven a través de sus enormes ojos rojos. Veía en ella una incontenible furia; veía dolor y sobretodo notaba un sobrecogimiento similar al que estimaba en sus victimas antes de hallar su propio final en sus dientes.

No lo entendió. No era razonable. La noticia debería causarle alegría porque iba a perecer la causa de su desconsuelo y ahí estaba esa valiente mujer, exigiéndole que lo salvara, pese a que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarla a ayudarla. Era tan estúpido, tan inconcebible. Tan ventajoso para ella…

— _Hay una manera de salvarlo_ — Susurro disfrutando el juego que estaba por iniciar —_Es una opción… Si esta dispuesta a apagar el precio _— sonrió socarrona al tiempo que se liberaba del agarre de la azabache y se perdía de vista en un rincón oscuro de la cueva.

— ¿Cuál?... —Preguntó esperanzada a las tinieblas donde sabia que estaba la bruja.

La anciana salió de entre las sombras con una cajita de metal incrustada de oro blanco y jade. En ella residía la imagen de un poderoso dragón rojo, atrapado por fuego dorado.

— _Esta…_ — Contesto sonriente, sacando de su interior un cristal negro como el inframundo, el cual estaba asegurado por una cuerda de cuero. — _Esta piedra contiene la cura_ — Dijo poniéndola a su alcance para que viera que en el cristal había un liquido rojo como la sangre.

La de ojos opalinos miró el objeto agradecida de que existiese una cura para Naruto-kun. Iba a tomarlo para llevárselo cuanto antes, empero la Yamaba lo guardo rápidamente en su cofre.

— ¿Pero que…?

—_Como te dije…—_ le recordó la arpía complacida por la frustración de su bello rostro — Hay un precio que pagar —.

—Lo que sea— Respondió automáticamente Hinata, presintiendo que era la mosca en la trampa de la araña.

—_Bien…—_ Sonrió vilmente la hechicera. A la Huyga le pareció que había cometido un grave error.

De un solo movimiento la bruja le coloco el cristal en su pálido cuello antes de que la Hyuga pudiera parpadear siquiera —_Ya no puedes arrepentirte_ — le advirtió satisfecha.

— ¿Como ayudará esto a Naruto? —Preguntó confusa viendo el objeto oscuro que contrasta con su piel.

—_Sólo debes ponérselo y estará sano, pero no puedes quitártelo por ningún motivo hasta entonces…_ —le señalo sin disimular como de poco en poco su sonrisa se hacia mas austera y cruel.

—¿Qué pasará si me lo quito antes? —Cuestionó sospechando que algo andaba mal.

—_Simplemente no funcionará el efecto de la magia_ —Respondió secamente.

—¿Y sobre el precio?... ¿Cuánto he de pagar?—Preguntó temblorosa sabiendo que allí residía el fondo del asunto…

Esa era pregunta que estaba esperando. Todos los dientes de la Yamaba desfilaron de una sola vez a luz de la fogata. Estaba impaciente por ver su reacción luego de recibir la respuesta: ¿lloraría?, ¿suplicaría? ¿Acabaría súbitamente con su vida? Que importaba, todas las posibilidades le engrandecían.

—_Mientras tengas el collar puesto no podrás utilizar ninguna de tus habilidades Ninjas y te convertirás en algo peor que yo_— Sentencio riendo ligeramente. La azabache palideció.

—« ¿_Algo peor?»._ — meditó aterrorizada la joven, mientras sentía de pronto que el frio le calaba los huesos.

—_Sí_ —Afirmó adivinando sus pensamientos — _Sentirás una insaciable hambre que no puede ser satisfecha con alimentos comunes, pero tendrás que comer y lo único que compensará tu apetito serán los corazones humanos. Sobretodo los llenos de amor_ — Hinata negó.

— No puede ser— murmuro experimentando una llamarada de pánico. Ella no quería herir a las personas. No, ella era incapaz de hacer algo tan horrible. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

— _No pongas esa cara, pastelillo…Si a aun no te digo la mejor parte_…— Canturrió macabra, al tiempo que Hinata le miraba a la expectativa — ¿Cómo le darás la cura al noble corazón que es el Hokage sin intentar devorarlo? —.

La dulce mujer lloriqueo temiendo por Naruto y por su suerte. La Yamaba tenía razón, si tenia que entregarle la cura, tarde o temprano intentaría matarlo y ella no deseaba hacerle ningún daño; simplemente no podía. Entonces de que habría servido todo esto en primer lugar. Estaba acorralada. Su único consuelo era que al intentaba asesinar al Hokage, _él_ u otros Ninjas de la Hoja terminaría matándola.

—_Esta bien, niña. Te diré como puedes romper el hechizo_ —Hinata la miró incrédula.

¿Realmente había alguna forma de romper el hechizo? ¿Seria posible? La Hyuga esperaba que fuera verdad y no parte de una cruel broma de la Yamaba.

—_Solo tienes que…agh…agh_…— Un quejido agudo salió de los labios de la hechicera, seguido de otros más.

Los ojos rojos de la bruja se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras los orbes blancos de la azabache se abrían a la par. Una bocanada de sangre escurrió entre sus largos colmillos de jabalí, en cuanto el filo de una Katana a travesó su tórax y la mató.

El joven enamorado había llegado.

— ¡Kiyoshi!— le chilló desesperada Hinata arrojándose a sus brazos sin consuelo. A lo que el mercenario interpretó como un gesto de sincera alegría por verlo y la acaricio susurrándole bellas palabras de alivio.

Ninguna de esas palabras sirvieron para calmarla, acababa de perder la única posibilidad de ser libre del oscuro camino que le esperaba de ahora en adelante, a manos de su propio "hermano" y el ni siquiera se daba cuenta el mal que le había causado.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Era media noche en aquel campamento improvisado y en éste reinaba la quietud. Los dos jóvenes estaban dándose la espalda, cada uno demasiado despierto y ensimismado en sus propias preocupaciones: una, pensando que podría hacer para evitar matar a los que amaba, y el otro, buscando la manera de confesarle sus profundos sentimientos a su acompañante.

—Hinata — le llamó al cabo de un rato— Tengo que decirte algo— susurró sonrojado.

La joven azabache se giro a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos blancos.

Kiyoshi trago duro, a su parecer ella era la mujer mas tierna y hermosa que había conocido, aunque ahora estaba algo opacada por la tristeza, pero eso era algo que podía solucionarse: ella necesitaba un buen hombre "como él" que pudiera protegerla y amarla. Solo debía pronunciar las palabras para que sus sueños se materializaran:

—Quiero estar contigo, Hinata— le dijo mientras las cogía de las mejillas —Déjame amarte…—susurró acaramelado.

La joven Huyga no cabía en su sorpresa. Nunca pensó que Kiyoshi tuviera sentimientos tan profundos por ella. Estaba por rechazarlo sutilmente cuando se sintió atraída por "algo "dulce que proveía de él; algo palpitante.

No sabia que era, ni tampoco le importaba mucho saber porque experimentaba tanta insatisfacción por no poseerlo, sólo importaba que no lo tuviera y estaba en él. Sin poder controlar la ola de calor que la abrigaba, sudorosa y desesperada lo tomo de la mandíbula y lo beso apasionadamente tratando de menguar la necesidad de "eso".

No funcionó.

Kiyoshi rebosante de alegría después de semejante beso, se dejo querer y la recargo contra su pecho, experimentando paz consigo mismo. Estaba feliz. Todo indicaba que tendría un futuro hermoso con una sublime mujer. Nada podía arruinarle el día.

Se equivoco. En cuanto Hinata tuvo al alcance "ese" dulce dentro del mercenario: su corazón bombearte. Se lo arrebato y lo comió satisfecha, asesinándolo en el acto.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este es nuevo capitulo que adicionó a la historia que deje incompleta. No me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas y desde hace tiempo ya me rondaba la idea de tratar de terminar con este fic. Al fin tuve tiempo y comencé a trabajar en todo el fic de nuevo.

Para quienes leyeron la historia original habrán notado que hay ciertos cambios, me deshice de muchas ideas que ya no me gustaban y lo traté de hacer menos dramático sin quitarle la esencia original.

Agradecería que me dejaran un comentario para ver si les gusto o de plano abandono la idea de retomar este fic.

Quizá hoy o mañana suba otra capitulo del cual ya tengo el nombre: Capitulo tres: Konoha menos una persona tímida.

Uff ¡fue todo un reto concluir al fin el largo capitulo dos que era necesario para explicar la trama del asunto! Espero que no se hayan mareado demasiado con los saltos de tiempo, por que a partir de este capitulo todo ira en línea recta para su tranquilidad.

Gracias por leer. Bye.


	6. Chapter 3 Konoha menos una timida

**Capitulo tres: Konoha menos una persona tímida.**

Sakura Haruno es una Ninja altamente calificada, especialista en las artes medicas, miembro del escuadrón de Elite Ambu y también la mujer más fuerte que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Además, no sólo es fuerte, sino también muy hermosa: su particular cabellera rosa, luce perfectamente con los bellos jades verdes que tiene como ojos y a pesar de que no era una mujer muy bien "dotada", ella es lo suficientemente sensual para ser proclamada una de las Konohichis mas bellas de las cinco naciones, por eso y por otras razones es la persona más indicada para ocupar el puesto de la futura esposa del Hokage de la Aldea de hoja.

Y pronto lo haría. O eso esperaba…

La joven estaba muy orgullosa de haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos del soberano a tiempo, porque todos sabían que Naruto Uzumaki la amó desde el principio y ella fue la única que se resistió a admitir el buen partido que era el rubio. Por eso, cuando al fin fue sincera con sus sentimientos, todos fueron muy felices, excepto una persona y la fecha para la boda fue fijada rápidamente.

Pero había días como éste que simplemente ya no estaba segura de si ella era lo suficientemente buena para él o si había sido tan rápida para corresponder sus sentimientos como ella creyó y en realidad no lo había perdido frente a "la persona mas tímida de Konoha".

Porque a veces en días como éste ella se quedaba relegada, observando la ancha espalda del soberano de la aldea, mientras él miraba por la ventana hacia el infinito, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cada que eso pasaba Haruno se limitaba a observarlo ensimismada en sus propios temores, memorizando cada uno de los detalles de su persona, admirando la bella capa con Kanjis que con tanto esfuerzo él se había ganado; viendo sus rubios cabellos que relucían al caer los rayos del crepúsculo sobre ellos; admirando sus rasgos masculinos tan distintos a cuando eran niños y viendo sus ojos azul intenso; imaginando cada vez que la tristeza no la traicionaba que era a su "prometida", a quien le dirigía todos sus pensamientos y no a «_ella__»_

La mujer de rosas cabellos no era tonta. Sabia que en realidad no pensaba en su futura esposa, porque al igual que todos sus amigos estaba consiente que desde que "esa persona" se fue de la aldea, el portador del Kyubi tenía una única cosa en la cabella:

—« _¿Dónde estás?»_

El día casi se extinguía afuera de la enorme ventana de su oficina: los monumentos a los viejos Hokages se veían especialmente imponentes bajo los tonos naranja y negro, propios del atardecer; los niños corrían a refugiarse en casa antes de que sus madres las reprendieran y los hombre mayores tanto civiles como Ninjas se preparaban para la vida nocturna de la aldea.

Naruto frunció el seño abatido, comprendiendo lo que el fin del día significaba: _—_«_otro día más que ella no regresaba__»._

Al principio lo entendió. Creyó que Hinata necesitaba tiempo para estar sola; para asimilar el hecho de que iba a casarse con Sakura Haruno, "su amor platónico". Pero los meses pasaron y no había rastro de su presencia en ninguna parte.

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Hinata no volvía aunque ya casi había transcurrido un año desde aquel incidente. Comenzaba a pensar que no regresaría y la verdad no lo entendía. Ella era su amiga, ella era parte de la aldea, era parte de la armada Ninja y tenia un equipo asignado a su cargo; la gente de la aldea la necesitaba, por esas razones no podía irse para siempre. Eso seria muy egoísta para la persona menos egoísta de Konoha.

—« _¿Dónde estás?»__ — _Pensó amargamente al vislumbrar a lo lejos Rin, Dairuko y Mishuja.

Ellos eran parte del desvanecido equipo ocho, el cual estuvo al mando de la desaparecida Hinata, de quienes se había hecho cargo en ausencia de la azabache.

Naruto se había negado a asignarles otro sensei porque estaba seguro que la azabache regresaría pronto, pero estaba siendo testarudo con su ilusa idea. Ella no iba a estar de vuelta. Debía aceptarlo. Así que mañana se ocuparía de buscarles otro sensei para que supervisara su entrenamiento, puesto que él ya no podía hacerlo… tenia otras obligaciones.

Sí, ya era tiempo de aceptar que en esta ocasión llevaba las de perder. No podía seguir haciendo el trabajo comunitario que realizaba su antigua amiga, ni entretener a los niños que antes ella cuidada, ni seguir recibiendo los arranques de ira de Kiba por su abandono. No, definitivamente no podía continuar intentando llenar el vacío que dejó la persona más tímida de Konoha.

—Sabes que no va a regresar, ¿verdad?_ — _Lo cuestionó una voz conocida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Naruto se giro para ver a la pelirosa que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Cuanto llevas ahí? — cuestionó evadiendo el tema.

—Mucho tiempo Naruto. ¿Que no te habías dado cuenta? Además te dije que íbamos a salir a comer Ramen con los chicos hoy —le recordó indignada.

—Es cierto, pero hoy no puedo, Sakura —debatió con poca paciencia.

La joven de ojos jade suspiro resignada, careciendo de la suficiente motivación como para gritarle y pegarle como hacia antes, así que mejor se dirigió rumbo a la puerta

—_¿_Necesitas que te traiga algo de Ichikaru?_ — _preguntó tomando la perilla.

El rubio medito un rato antes que contestar, recordando de pronto que tenía un asunto pendiente.

—No, pero si ves a Teme dile que venga — Haruno asintió y cerro la puerta.

Era cierto, tenía algo que hacer.

Por andar pensando en Hinata había olvidado la pila de pergaminos rojos que estaban en su escritorio. Cada uno de esos pergaminos contenía un reporte Ambu realizado en el país de la tierra.

Los reportes tenían en común que narraban una serie extraños asesinatos que se estaban cometiendo en dicho lugar. En ellos se apreciaba el mismo patrón: todos los homicidios habían sido cometidos por alguien de poca estatura y realmente despiadado, ya que a sus inocentes victimas les faltaba el corazón.

No obstante, lo que le desconcertaba de los reportes era que los homicidios sucedieron en línea recta, viéndolo desde la perfectiva del mapa. El asesino ni siquiera se había molestado a ocultarse o cambiar de ruta, mataba conforme avanzaba.

Lo increíble del asunto es que aun no lo atrapaban. Y no se lo explicaba. Si el homicida era tan obvio ¿Por qué no podían capturarlo?

Sea como sea de verdad tenia que detenerlo antes de que lastimara a más personas, más aun si éste parecía haber tomado rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, puesto que el asesino estaba muy interesado en matar a personas sin una implicación criminal; niños o jóvenes, demasiado inocentes como para pensar en dañar a otro.

Eso le enfurecía.

—Si sigues acumulando Chakra de esa forma, te desmayaras como niña de nuevo —Dijo fríamente un joven de cabellos azabaches.

Naruto bufó.

La verdad es que ignoraba que estuviera acumulando Chakra. Últimamente muchas cosas como esas le pasaban seguido. —« _Quizá debería permitir que la vieja lo revisara.__»._

— Teme, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu superior —dijo el soberano inflando el pecho.

—Tienes razón. Pero ahora no veo ninguno a quien deberle mi respeto—Refuto el azabache de forma tranquila, crispando el humor del Hokage.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Yo soy tu superior! —Grito molesto el rubio, mientras se apuntaba con el dedo.

El antiguo renegado se limito a rodar los ojos. A veces dudaba de la cordura de los señores feudales al haber elegido a esa tonto hiperactivo como Hokage de la aldea.

—Sakura me dijo que me querías aquí — menciono de improvisto al de ojos índigos, quien enseguida adopto una postura seria.

— Tienes razón… , — Dijo el rubio cogiendo uno de los pergaminos rojos — Sasuke, tengo una misión para ti— dicho esto le extendió el documento.

-XXXXXXXX-

Por fin puse un poco de la perspectiva de Naruto. Me moría por hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 4 Caceria

**Capitulo cuatro: Cacería.**

—« _El asesino es despiadado»__—_Meditaba Sasuke junto el cuerpo sin vida de su ultima victima.

La victima tenía quince años cuando la mataron. Era una mujer con cobrizos cabellos, piel tostada y ojos de un curioso color avellana. Ésta al igual que los otros cuerpos hallados en la cabaña, era miembro de la familia Ikeda: una familia de un total de cinco personas, las cuales se dedicaban a la siembra de arroz. O al menos así fue antes de ser asesinados brutalmente.

El cuerpo presentaba la misma característica que los otras diecisiete victimas: le habían arrancado el corazón.

Según los Ninjas Forenses no presentaba ninguna particularidad o seña que diera con su asesino. Pero el azabache tenia el presentimiento que ésta era especial más allá de ser la única de los diecisiete asesinados que tenia el brazo retorcido de manera sobrenatural, pues la mayoría de los fallecidos ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su muerte.

Excepto ésta familia, claro esta. Todos habían visto la cara de su asesino antes de perecer. Y eso es algo que le preocupaba.

—« _El maniático esta perdiendo el miedo o la culpa»__—_dijo para si.

El joven de cabello azabache había sido asignado a esta misión por órdenes del Hiperactivo Hokage. Ya algunos Ninjas de aldeas vecinas habían tratado de darle caza al asesino, pero todos habían terminado "desaparecidos". Por ese motivo el Kage más poderoso de las cinco naciones había decidido intervenir, enviándolo a él, por ser el mejor Shinobi que tenía la Aldea de la hoja después del Hokage mismo. Sin mencionar que era líder de la recién restaurada policía Uchiha, la más temida fuerza de reacción de Konoha especializada en la caza y búsqueda.

El Uchiha miró nuevamente a la victima, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera un indicio del maniático que estaba aterrorizando a las aldeas. No obstante, no encontraba nada. Lo único que hallaba era parte de su poca demencia en la muerta.

Desde que llegó a la escena del crimen le fue imposible desconocer que a esa niña, al ser la ultima en morir, probablemente vio la muerte de sus padres.

—« _Como él»__—._

El portador del Sharigan sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un banal esfuerzo de alejar esos sombríos pensamientos de mente, pero volvían a su mente cual fantasmas, quebrando poco a poco su autocontrol.

Sasuke apretó los nudillos con furia contenida.

Imaginaba la escena: ella cándida a toda preocupación había llegado a casa y de pronto se había dado cuenta que todo lo que amaba; todo lo que le daba algún sentido a su vida, estaba derramado en el suelo por los caprichos de una persona enferma.

Por eso se identificaba con ella. Él también perdió lo que amó por los caprichos de alguien más. Ella sufrió como él, aunque distintos pues ésta tuvo la suerte de sufrir la liberación de la muerte.

Aspiró profundo tratando de calamar a "ese otro yo" en su interior, por Naruto. El Hokage se molestaría mucho si descubriera que estos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza.

Fue en aquel momento en el que se percató de un brillo no muy lejos de donde yacía el cuerpo del menor de los Ikeda, atraído por el peculiar resplandor se acercó al objeto y lo tomo de entre sus dedos ensangrentados.

Se trataba de un collar muy peculiar como para confundirlo. Esa cadena le perteneció al primer Hokage y después fue de Naruto hasta que él mismo lo rompió. Eso explicaba porque el cuarzo estaba quebrado, mas no advertía el porque estaba ahí. Dudaba que el niño hubiera ido alguna vez a Konoha y menos que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarlo, cuando el rubio ya le había dicho que lo perdió en la batalla de Pain. Así que sólo se le ocurrió una explicación: el niño lo arrancó del asesino.

—« _Entonces el maniaco es de Konoha»__— _Concluyó con fría comprension.

-…xxxxxxxx-….-

—No seas tímida, hermosa _—_le dijo libidinosamente el Ninja que la tenia contra el árbol.

Luego de lo ocurrido en la cabaña, Hinata decidió apresurar al paso rumbo a Konoha con la esperanza de no toparse con ninguna otra persona, pues lo del asesinato de los Ikeda le había revelado que conforme pasaban los días se volvía menos misericordiosa. Pero tuvo que regresar de inmediato.

La Hyuga desde la pelea de Pain conservaba secretamente lo que quedaba del collar de Naruto. Lo guardaba porque con éste sentía que el rubio la acompañaba a todas partes. Perderlo ahora, seria como perder parte de si misma, por eso regresó. Lastima que al llegar a la humilde cabaña se topó con un grupo de Ninjas de caza

Aunque no eran muchos, estaba consiente que sin poder utilizar sus habilidades Ninjas no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Además estaba el otro problema: eran Shinobis de la hoja. Si la atrapaban le llevarían ante el rubio, tachada como una asesina, y la posibilidad de ver la decepción en sus ojos de aguamarina era peor que la muerte. Por lo tanto, optó por regresar por el colgante cuando ellos no estuvieran.

Lamentablemente ese Ninja la cogió desprevenida y la acorraló contra el árbol, impidiéndole el escape.

—Vaya si eres bonita _—_ le susurró éste mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

La azabache se retorció asqueada, tratando de empujar al Ninja fuera de su alcance, lo cual era difícil considerando que ese fornido hombre media casi dos metros de altura y con su sólo peso la tenia completamente inmovilizada.

—Vamos preciosa, prometo que te las vas a pasar bien conmigo —prometió manoseándola.

La de ojos albinos intento golpearlo con los puños en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pero el Ninja fue mas rápido y con un mano la tomo de las muñecas, colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza, al tiempo que con la otra la acomodaba entre su entrepierna.

Hinata sintió una oleada de pánico al advertir sus intensiones. No podía moverse ni convertirse en "esa cosa" a voluntad, ya que eso sucedía cuando percibía buenas emociones de las personas y éste hombre no tenia nada de bueno. Sin mencionar que no podía pedir auxilio, pues si lo hacia los demás Shinobis vendrían por ella.

—Me gustan que sean traviesas —declaró socarrón bajándose la bragueta —Me recuerda a mi fallecida esposa —le dijo alzándole el vestido.

La azabache lo empujó, golpeó y pateó en un fútil intento de retirar a esa bestia de su cuerpo. Todo eso sin lograr efecto alguno en el musculoso hombre.

—Hace tanto que no estoy con una mujer —murmuró cuando hubo liberado su miembro viril.

Hinata abrió los ojos espeluznada, previendo el dolor y humillación que tendría. Sino hacia algo pronto ese despreciable hombre iba tomarla ahí mismo.

—No quise estar con otra mujer porque yo la amaba ¿sabes?... —Confesó admirándola con sus dos posos negros —Pero tu te pareces tanto a ella… — la tomó del mentón y la besuqueo.

Para satisfacción de ese fornido hombre, la Hyuga correspondió el beso húmedamente, enrollando sus largas piernas a sus costados para que tuviera más acceso a ella. Fascinado, introdujo su lengua a la dulce cavidad de su boca, arrancándole las pantaletas en la faena.

—Estas ansiosa, ¿no? —dijo risueño. Hinata le acaricio el pecho como respuesta.

Lujurioso, coloco su miembro a la altura de su intimidad, listo para tomarla de una sola estocada y entonces gritó despavorido.

Por el breve momento en que pudo admirar como se extinguía su vida. Vio horrorizado a su bella acompañante, sonreírle macabramente justo antes de atravesar su pecho con el brazo.

Una vez muerto, la bella joven exprimió el órgano palpitante, aun dentro su pecho, deseosa de saborearlo entre sus carnosos labios y sentirlo pasar por su garganta. Cuando a su mala suerte, se dio cuenta que estaba atorada en el tórax de su victima, y que éste era demasiado pesado para empujarlo.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Sasuke acaba de ordenar a uno de sus hombres la retirada al momento en el que se escucho el alarido horrorizado de un hombre. Presintiendo lo peor, el azabache de ojos ónix saltó entre los hombres en busca del origen del sonido.

—«_Esta cerca__»_ —Pensó para sí.

Si estaba en lo cierto, el hombre que había gritado ya estaba muerto, pero si se daba prisa hallaría al causante de todos los homicidios y lo atraparía.

Unas sombras llamaron su atención. Tardo poco menos de un instante en reconocer de quienes se trataba: eran Musoi y Kano. Dos miembros muy hábiles de su escuadrón y también sus alumnos.

Sonrió de medio lado. Le enorgullecía ver que ellos no se amedrentaban ante el peligro y en cambio se lanzaban a él cual bólido.

Después de unos segundos de estar brincando entre los arboles, finalmente la localizaron. Ella estaba semidesnuda atascada en el cuerpo de Futoi: un pobre desdichado que gastaba demasiado tiempo bebiendo Sake y recordando a su mujer.

Sólo entonces el Uchiha pudo sentir alivio —«_La tenían__»_ —.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Muchas Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.

El próximo capitulo será el esperado encuentro Naruhina. Se titula "Capitulo cinco: Asesina"

Lamento informar que ahora en adelante solo renovare cada semana. Chao!

_»_


	8. Chapter 5 Asesina

**Capitulo 5: Asesina.**

La comitiva estaba en pleno apogeo en aquel restaurante. El murmullo de la gente, los olores de las comidas, las risas que de vez en cuando asaltaban las mesas contiguas, las parejas que se besaban en los rincones reservados del lugar y los Ninjas que recibían el desdén de las camareras con las que coqueteaban. Toda aquello era un lio, especialmente para un grupo de personas.

Se trataba de los Ninjas de la "Generación de Oro", como comenzaron a llamarlos después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Ellos ocupaban la barra del local, siendo el centro de atracción del ese restaurante, pues desde que se rumoreo que esos hábiles héroes y el mismo Hogake líder de la alianza Shinobi, acudían a comer ahí, curiosos iban a Ichikaru sólo para poder echarle una mirada a tales celebridades. De esa forma el pequeño local con apenas un sillas, paso a convertirse en el restaurante de Ramen más popular de las cinco Naciones, incluso si el Hokage hiperactivo ya anduviera por ese lugar, pues cabía la esperanza de hallar a su héroe favorito ahí. Como esta tarde.

Los Ninjas de la barra no eran ajenos a los susurros de sus espaldas o del ojo atento que tenían todos los comensales en lo que decían o que hacían, empero como era algo inevitable preferían ignorar a los curiosos, tratando de disfrutar la velada. Claro, que había excepciones…

— ¡Ah! ¡Que no pueden dejarnos en paz un segundo! —Gritó de improvisto una chica de chongos en el cabello.

—Tenten, baja la voz esta llamando la atención — le reprochó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color plata, observando algunas cabezas indiscretos.

— ¡Pero Neji, ya no lo soporto! ¡Que no pueden molestar a otro! —Dijo ella enojada —Además, ¿para que vinimos aquí en primer lugar? —.

—Tenten tiene razón. Debimos ir a al puesto de Barbacoa—Dijo el chico Inuzuka indignado.

—Recuerda que decidimos venir aquí por Naruto —Señaló el joven esbelto Akimichi.

— ¡De que sirvió, el "Gran Hokage" no tiene tiempo para nosotros! —expresó resentido Kiba.

El resto enmudeció sin poder rebatir sus palabras.

Para una joven de peculiares ojos jade esas palabras fueron como gancho al hígado. Era cierto, Naruto no tenía tiempo para sus amigos, ni siquiera para ella. Ser el Hokage de la Aldea más poderosa de todas, tenia muchas responsabilidades. Sin mencionar que por su naturaleza compasiva él terminaba involucrándose en asuntos de otras aldeas, consumiendo su espacio libre. Y ella que necesitaba tanto sus mimos; que anduviera tras su pellejo a cada oportunidad o mínimo la llamara con el tono aniñado de antes en lugar del tono distante que empleaba para referirse a ella.

A veces que se cuestiona sin consuelo, si en realidad él nunca hubiera sentido nada por Hinata. Si en realidad nunca amo a la Huyga .Y si ella estaba condenada estar sola, sin Sasuke, ni Naruto a su lado. Quizá era ella la única que se resistía egoístamente a ese destino. Quizá debería empezar a considerar la idea de dejar ir a Naruto…

—Sakura, porque no pudo venir ¿esta vez? — Preguntó Shikmaru en tono cansino refiriéndose al ausente rubio.

La joven de rosa cabellos que al momento se encontraba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, alzó la cabeza y negó.

—Naruto me dijo que era importante, sólo eso —Confeso abatida.

Entre el grupo se formo otro incomodo silencio. Todos sabían que las cosas entre Haruno y el Uzumaki estaban turbias desde que cierta azabache se marchó de la aldea. Lo cual les sorprendió de sobremanera al principio. Nunca pensaron que el Hokage tendría esa clase de problemas con Sakura. Desde un principio fue claro como el agua que el rubio se desvivía por ella. Sin embargo, actuaba tan fuera de sí últimamente, que llegaban a pensar que el único motivo por el que se soberano no se unía a ellos, era para evadir a la de ojos jades.

A este paso dudaban que se celebrara una boda. Lo que una pena considerando que Hinata se había ido de la aldea por esa razón.

Ino que se encontraba a un costado, le brindo una sonrisa mientras tomaba su frágil mano en muestra de consuelo. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a medias. La rubia era su mejor amiga y ella más que nadie comprendía sus miedos e inseguridades. Era un consuelo saber que contaba con su loca amiga.

La rubia le miro inquisitivamente con ojos azules. No había reproche, ni enojo en su mirada, aun así Sakura se sintió frágil y expuesta ante el minucioso examen. Ino tenía ese efecto en su persona.

La de cabellos rosados relamió su labio ansiosa. Lo sentía venir: el sermón; la verdad; su destrucción. Sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca estaría acabada. Esa era su forma de mirar antes de decirle, lo que necesitaba confirmar.

—Sakura…—Comenzó estrujado su mano. La susodicha se removió incomoda: —«Aquí viene»—Pensó para si.

—Es ahora de aceptarlo… él no…

—¡Ah! —Resonó un gritó en una de las mesas.

Al instante el bullicio del restaurante quedo silenciado y el grupo de Ninjas inmediatamente tomaron poses defensivas a la espera de lo peor.

— ¡No me asustes así, Kano-chan! ¡Esa historia es una mentira! —Gritó de nuevo ahora molesta la chica.

Al otro lado del restaurante se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes: un hombre y una mujer. La primera es quien había chillado, al parecer por una broma del otro, quien no dejaba de reír por su reacción.

Los comensales al ver que no era nada, siguieron en lo que estaban haciendo y tan pronto como se habían callado, el murmullo de las conversaciones regresó en ese cálido restaurante.

— Pero si no es una mentira, Hanako —Dijo él repentinamente serio —Lo escuche de mi padre la otra noche —la chica tembló asustada.

—Kano-chan, no juegues conmigo… eso no puede ser verdad ¿o si? —Preguntó con el miedo llenando sus ojos marrones.

—Hanako… —Dijo mirándole significativamente —"El traga corazones existe" — Sentencio, ocasionando que aullara de nuevo.

La Generacion de oro, que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la conversación, de repente se percató que esa pareja estaba lejos de ser la única que hablaba del tema. Las mesas de los costados y al frente también hablaban de ello, posteriormente las del fondo y finalmente se extendió en todo Ichikaru.

El "traga corazones", tal como denominaban popularmente al asesino, cuya característica era matar despojando del corazón; era el tema de boga. La aldea entera murmura sobre ello. Se escuchaba en la Armada Ninja, las casas, los lotes de comida, en los barrios bajos o en los barrios feudales, los hospitales, etc. Absolutamente todos hablaban del tema, incluso en la escuela.

Lo de "traga corazones" era una exageración, pero dado que nunca habían encontrado los órganos vitales, la urbe prefirió inventarse una historia, en donde el asesino se comía los musculo palpitante como una especie de monstruo.

—_« Quizá no estaban tan equivocados y se trataba de una bestia. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de persona materia de esa forma a familias inocentes? _» —Meditó el joven Nara, mientras veía a la gente conversar asustada, cada uno con sus propias historias.

—Sakura —le llamo en un tono confidencial — ¿El Hokage ha recibido algún avance de Sasuke? — Le resto la miro a la expectativa.

Hace dos semanas se había ido Sasuke con un grupo de Shinobis de su propio escuadrón, por órdenes del mismo Hokage para rastrear y capturar a la amenaza asesina. A partir de entonces, el Hokage recibía reportes desalentadores del Uchiha, en el que expresaba su aparente fracaso en la cacería. Esos reportes eran guardados celosamente en un grupo pequeño de personas, entre ellas, Haruno por ser la prometida del soberano, pues no querían menguar las esperanzas de la Aldea en la captura del homicida. Asi que cada que tenían la oportunidad ellos le hacían la misma pregunta a Sakura, para estar al margen del asunto.

—Si hay avance —Susurro para que nadie la oyera, recordando de pronto que eso venia a decirles antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran en el rubio.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos de impresión. Siempre que alguien preguntaba aquello recibían una respuesta: No hay avance. Eso significaba que Sasuke no había conseguido nada. Por lo tanto, que la joven de cabellos rosas dijera otra cosa, era toda una novedad.

—¿Qué es Sakura-chan? —Cuestionó Rock Lee impaciente.

De los poderosos Ninjas de la hoja, Rock Lee era uno de los más interesados en la captura del homicida, ya que para él era imperdonable que alguien tomara a voluntad la vida de niños inocentes, cuyas pequeñas manos estaban limpias de todo pecado. En múltiples situaciones había exteriorizado su opinión de que debían darle la mas alta pena a esa persona, pues según su criterio alguien tan despiadado simplemente no debería existir. Todos compartían su resolución.

—El día de ayer llegó un ave mensajera con un reporte de Sasuke. En este decía que "_la había encontrado"._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

¿Qué querría decir con ese mensaje? ¿Acaso el asesino era una mujer? ¿O había encontrado a alguien más?

Maldijo en la bajo al Uchiha. Como lo detestaba, siempre haciéndose el misterioso y actuando sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Ni siquiera consultaba con él que era su ¡Superior!

Miro una vez más el destartalado mensaje.

—« _La había encontrado_ »—.

¿Que quería decir? No especificaba nada, no decía si iba a regresar o no, y de hacerlo ¿cuando lo haría? De no ser por que tenia obligaciones, iría en este momento a darle un paliza al Teme, por tenerle en la incógnita y de paso le daría unas lecciones sobre tener "tacto personal". ¿Acaso no se percataba que no todos pensaban como él? ¿Cómo rayos iba a adivinar lo que tenia en mente?

Suspiro frustrado. Lo del mensaje le daba un extraño presentimiento, lo cual explicaba porque estaba tan iracundo, desquitándose con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

Camino directo a su silla, rodeando el amplio escrito de madera y se dejó caer sobre la incomoda silla, agotado por la marabunta.

—Vaya que soy una Baka — se reprochó en voz alta.

Debía dejar de torturase con eso. Estaba como desquiciado, ya debía a un par de personas una disculpa por su comportamiento.

Decidió a abandonar sus dudas. Después de todo, si el Teme tenia algo que decirle se lo haría saber cuando él quisiese. Podía imaginarlo, se aparecería en su oficina, luciendo esa altanera sonrisa que le decía "Soy mejor que tu", para después explicarla como heroicamente había conseguido terminar la misión sin complicaciones. Además, tenia que concentrarse en otros asuntos. Lo que le recordaba que aun no terminaba con los escritos.

—Ojala pudiera comer Ramen con los demás — farfulló mirando con desaire la montaña de papeles que tenía por delante.

Estaba totalmente carente de motivación para terminar con la última pila de papales. El día de ayer tuvo tanto trabajo que termino yéndose de la oficina hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para apenas dos horas después regresar a trabajar, encontrarse que el escritorio estaba nuevamente lleno con cinco enormes pilas de papeles que se extendían al techo. En ese momento, deseo matar a quien fuera el culpable de su letanía. Más a todo esfuerzo y con mucha determinación logró terminar con cuatro montículos de documentos.

Solo faltaba ese montículo del frente. Así que, reclinándose en su silla se permitió darse un descanso mental, mientras simplemente observaba el techo.

Se lo merecía.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que sus reflexiones, tomaran forma y la viera a ella, torturándolo otra vez.

— «_Naruto-kun_».

Noche o día, despierto o dormido, no importaba; sus pensamientos eran para ella. Había días en el secretamente imaginaba que la azabache entraba por esa puerta, y le observa con el mismo deseo y amor que vio en sus platinos ojos el triste día de su partida. Se resistía a aceptarlo, pero cuanto mas lo hacia; cuanto mas días trascurrían sin su tímida presencia; cuanto mas se daba cuenta que ella ocupó un espacio en su vida. Caía, experimentando fragilidad y miedo a la vez. Sobretodo lo ultimo, pues temía ya no tener la oportunidad para descubrir que era lo que su corazón aguardaba. Pues se había ido. Había fracasado.

—¡Hokage-sama! —El gritó hizo que se resbalara de su asiento.

—¿Qué pasa Mitsuki? —Pregunto extrañado el rubio por la actitud del castaño.

Mitsuki era su secretario. Una persona muy tranquila, que prefería gastar su día en la oficina en lugar de entrar en acción en el campo de batalle. Por eso, su tarea era hacer su vida mas pesada y obligarlo a cumplir con todos sus obligaciones, mediante chantajes y sermones.

—Hokage, ¡La tiene! —Chilló rojo por la excitación.

—Tranquilo… Dime ¿quién tiene qué? —Dijo el de ojos aguamarina temiendo un infarto de su compañero.

—¡Hokage-sama, Sasuke pide refuerzos en la puerta Norte para contener a la asesina "traga corazones"!— Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más salió disparado de la oficina.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

El símbolo de la hoja, el esplendor de sus puertas rojas, los arboles e incluso el aroma de la aldea, dividió su persona en dos. Por una parte amaba estar en Konoha de nuevo, pues aquí estaban las personas que quería, su familia, sus amigos y sobre todo a él. Por otra parte quería salir huyendo aterrorizada, de solo imaginar la devastación que su presencia aquí traería.

Aunque siendo honesta consigo misma. Lo único que anhelaba era escapar para no ver el asco en sus ojos azules, ni sentir el desprecio de quienes amaba.

Emitió un leve quejido, cuando el azabache portador del Sharigan jalo de sus cadenas, una vez más.

El Uchiha no había tenido clemencia con ella. En cuanto la tuvo a su merced, ordenó que la encadenaran de brazos y piernas y le pusieran un bozal del cuero, para evitar que atendiera sus fieros impulsos. Le habían dejado descansos los pies, para que sufriera todo el trayecto de regreso a la aldea hasta que éstos sangraran. Le habían dejado sin pantaletas para que todos vieran lo impura y vil que ella. Sin mencionar, que cada vez que a Sasuke le daba la gana, la hacia caer de bruces en el lodo o las rocas. Nadie la defendía, no lo merecía.

Hinata sabía que su apariencia era un asco. No necesitaba verse para deducirlo. Tenía el cabello alborotado, sus rodillas, codos y pies estaban completamente ensangrentados; estaba sudada y sucia; su vestido blanco ahora era negro por el lodo; y por encima de ese bozal se le notaban unas horribles ojeras, producto de las pesadillas que le había infringido el Uchiha cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Su aspecto era tan horrible que su único consuelo era que con un poco de suerte Naruto no la reconocería.

Por el desprecio que parecía tenerle el Uchiha, suponía que el azabache no la había reconocido. Él no le había dado indicios de supiera quien era. Además, no es que debiera saber quien era. Él no la trato mucho en su infancia, durante su adolescencia el contacto fue nulo por la traición del mismo y después de la guerra simplemente no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. Entonces era lógico que no la reconociera, o bien, si lo hacia, a él no le importaba dañarla.

Ella no podía quejarse. Era un monstruo y lo merecía. Este era el camino que ella había elegido para salvarlo a él, por encima de su integridad física o emocional.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió el primer tomatazo. Fue golpe duro, que le dio directo en el ojo e hizo que se tambaleara un poco.

— ¡Asesina! — Su corazón se encogió al escuchar a un niño aullarle con odio.

Luego sobrevinieron otros tomates, objetos, piedras, lo que sea que tuvieran a la mano, que le golpeaba todo el cuerpo; dañadora; causando que se arrodillara sobrecogida, evadiendo la tempestad. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de aberración y rencor que le dirigían; insultándola; humillándola; destruyéndola:

— ¡Asesina!

—¡Bestia!

—¡Monstro!

— ¡Bruja!

De alguna forma, se había corrido el rumor de que la terrible asesina por fin había sido aprendida. Y, la gente acudió a su espera, para poderse hacer justicia con su odio y desprecio.

Sasuke no hizo nada. No detuvo la humillación pública. La dejo seguir.

Hinata permaneció encogida recibiendo los golpes e insultos, intentando inútilmente protegerse con sus frágiles manos. Sentía que algo muy dentro de si se quebraba como cristal a cada ola de desprecio. La azabache sabía que era su voluntad la que decaía, quemando su pecho y sofocando completamente sus deseos de vivir.

Quería morir. Nadie iba a protegerla, nadie iba darle compasión, ni tenía amigos, ni personas a quien amar. Ahora era nada; un cero a la izquierda; una chica que iba ser condenada a muerte. Porque era un hecho, no le tendrían misericordia al dictar su sentencia.

Quería sucumbir, pero no podía hacerlo si Naruro no estaba a salvo. Por ese motivo debía resistir y sufrir el destino que ella había forjado por su insensatez… Por su amor.

— ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! —Bramo una voz conocida, deteniendo a la multitud.

La Hyuga, finalmente se sintió desfallecer, prefiriendo la deshonra.

—«_Había llegado. La reconocería. La odiaría_».

-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxx

Ya sé. Me van odiar. Dije que iba ser el encuentro naruhina, pero lo deje en suspenso. Lo siento, a veces se alargan las cosas sin que pueda evitarlo jeje.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Next Chapter: **Capitulo 6: Ella no es ella.**


	9. Chapter 6 Ella no es ella

**Capitulo 6: Ella no es ella. **

— ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! —Bramo el Hokage, deteniendo a la multitud.

La Hyuga, finalmente se sintió desfallecer.

—«_Había llegado. La reconocería. La odiaría_».

No, no debía dejar que supiera quien era.

Encogida en el suelo sin nada a la mano que pudiera cubrir su rostro. Hinata restregó su cara contra el fango y los tomates podridos, extrañamente agradecida que los golpes hubieran hinchado sus ojos, pues sin poder abrirlos y bajo esa mezcla de cosas, tenia una oportunidad de no ser reconocida. Claro que aun cabía la posibilidad que reconociera su Chakra.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!... ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Gritó el rubio mirando con fría ira a los aldeanos.

A criterio del ojos índigos, quien quiere que fuera el infeliz sobre el suelo, tardaría el recuperarse, si es que sobrevivía. Era una masa de suciedad, sangre y carne, imposible de reconocer a cualquier ojo. Quizá era mujer, por el cabello largo. No podía asegurarlo. Lo único que sabia de esa persona era que era un asesino, cuyos crímenes estaba pagando de la mano propia de sus aldeanos. Eso le enfureció.

—Hokage-sama —Balbuceo un hombre ante el escrutinio de su mirada —Nosotros hacíamos justicia. ¡Esa bestia debe morir! —Expresó determinado, mientras un sequito de personas animaba sus palabras con virotes y gritos eufóricos.

El Uzumak los observó, sintiendo como la ira subía a raudales en sus venas como acero fundido.

Era increíble que hubieran hecho esto. La cuarta Guerra había llegado a su fin, y el mundo se había sumido en una paz y prosperidad sin precedentes. Él pensó que la misión que le habían encomendado, de colimar con el odio del mundo Ninja estaba casi concluida, pero ver lo que habían hecho a ese pobre desdichado le había abierto los ojos. El mundo seguía funcionando por una cadena de odio. Eso le abatió.

Él mismo había experimentado lo que el odio podía hacer. A él lo acusaron de asesino por ser el portador del Nueve Colas. Sabia de primera mano cuan doloroso era ser despreciado, golpeado e insultado. Por eso lo comprendía.

— ¡Lleven al prisionero a una celda! ¡La función termino! —Indicó en voz alta, mirando a todos severamente.

Nadie se atrevió a refutar sus palabras, aunque algunos manifestaban palabras de pesadumbre cuando se retiraban del lugar. Sabían que enfrentarse con el Hokage era una batalla perdida, sin mencionar que temían enfrentar su irritación.

En menos de un santiamén los aldeanos se retiraron a sus respectivas tareas y el cuerpo inerte del asesino fue llevado a su celda, dejando al rubio y al azabache en el lugar.

Una briza fría recorrió el lugar, anticipando el haber nocturno. La luz del cielo casi se extinguía en las puertas de la aldea y las sombras cuan fuego rodeaban las poderosas figuras de ambos Ninjas. Sus imponentes siluetas eran cuan leones preparados para alzarse en batalla. Ninguno se movía de su sitio, anticipando el movimiento del otro.

—¿Por qué no detuviste, Sasuke? —preguntó el ojos de aguamarina en un tono bajo, inusualmente amenazador.

—Es una asesina... —Explicó tranquilo el de ojos ónix.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esa, Sasuke?! —Explotó el Hokage tomando de la solapas al Uchiha — ¡¿Quién nos da el derecho de tratar a las persona de esa manera?! —Berreo mirando a su amigo, quien se mantuvo apacible, pese que los ojos que le veían, ya no eran los suyos sino los del demonio en su interior.

—Nos da el derecho sus victimas—Advirtió el portador del Sharigan, mirándolo significativamente.

Naruto lo soltó, admitiendo que estaba en lo cierto. No obstante, de alguna manera seguía sintiéndose mal. Como si las cosas, tal y como funcionaban ahora no fueran del todo correctas.

—« _¿Merecía eso? ¿En que se convertiría él si permitía esa carnicería?» _

— Naruto —La voz de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos. —Tu no eres igual que ella. No olvides que ella es una asesina —le recordó antes de desaparecer y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

El rubio maldijo en lo bajo su nombre.

Realmente el Uchiha hacia lo que le daba en gana. Era un engreído, cretino, presumido e inconvenientemente el azabache no era estúpido. Podía decirse que de cierta forma era sabio, aunque el blondo nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

Tenía razón. Lo sabía. Estaba consiente que lo suyo y lo esa infeliz era distinto. A él lo despreciaron injustamente, por miedo al demonio en su interior y con el tiempo se ganó la aceptación de todos hasta convertirse en Hokage. Mientras que a esa mujer, la detestaban porque era una asesina. Ésta no nació siendo un monstruo como él, se convirtió en uno, por sus propias decisiones.

Aun así seguía experimentando cierta compasión por esa mujer. No creía que ella fuera completamente mala como decían. Quizá necesitaba una oportunidad de explicarse antes de darle la sentencia máxima.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, sonrió, emprendiendo un recurrido nocturno en la Aldea. Hace tiempo que no lo hacia. Además, necesitaba buscar a alguien…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Corría. A cada paso que daba su corazón se agitaba desembocado, al tiempo que sentía la falta de oxigeno menguando su conciencia. Pese a lo que implicaba, corría; marchaba, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su mente.

Repentinamente dio un paso en falso y su cabellera castaña se agitó en el viento, cuando caí de bruces sobre la rama de un árbol.

El derribe alteró sus sentidos. Sentía tierra con el sabor a sangre en su boca. Estaba completa o eso pensaba. No se rompió ningún hueso, ni se había torcido nada. Estaba a salvo. Lo único herido era su orgullo.

Por un lado el golpe logró que cayera en cuenta que estaba huyendo, cuando debería estar buscando respuestas.

Por otro lado, se reprocho su falta de atención en el camino. Si su padre la viera lamentaría que la heredera del Clan Hyuga no pudiera vislumbrar algo tan sencillo como una rama. Él siempre fue estricto, por eso su hermana mayor huyo cobardemente. O al menos eso fue lo que le mencionó su padre aquel día. Y ella no lo debatió. Ella sabía su posición en el Clan, por lo que nunca cuestionaba al líder.

Sin embargo, ahora era un lio de interrogaciones.

—«_¿Por qué estaba su hermana entre ese grupo de gente si había huido? ¿Por qué la golpeaban e insultaban? ¿Por qué la creían una asesina? ¿A caso lo era?»._

No, su hermana, no era así. Ella la conocía mejor que nadie. Su hermana era una tonta. Era una persona demasiado buena como para herir a otros, por eso fracasaba como Ninja. No resaltaba nunca porque detestaba ser egoísta y prefería que otros resaltaran por ella. Su hermana era una débil a los ojos de su familia, pero ella sabía que su único error era tener demasiada consideración en los demás. Ella era ridículamente bondadosa, siempre se negaba a pensar en si misma. Asimismo, era lo bastante fuerte como para dejarse pisotear por otros sólo para que ellos fueran felices.

Por eso le sorprendía que a viva voz haya escuchado tantos insultos a su persona. Estaban juzgándole erróneamente. Estaba segura. ¡Ellos tenían que estar mal!

Por ese motivo huyó sin tener una perspectiva clara de lo que debía hacer, sintiéndose lo bastante impotente para defenderla, o quizá fue el golpe de tantas revelaciones que pusieron su mente de cabeza.

Pero ahora, luego de ese simple desplome, creía haber comprendido, por fin, que con su cobardía sólo estaba evadiendo el problema, y dejando a su suerte a Hinata, quien fue como una madre para ella. Estuvo equivocada, venia la hora de actuar hermana menor y futura líder. Debía coger el conflicto de frente. Entonces, debía hablar con el Hokage para convencerlo que le dejará libre.

Sí, esa era la solución.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

—«_Las obligaciones de una medico están por encima de los ideales personales. Los médicos Ninjas no niegan jamás la ayuda a nadie_».

¿Cuántas veces se había repetido ese tonto discurso? ¡Muchas! y seguía sin estar de acuerdo lo que el Hokage le encargó.

«_**Sakura, curas las heridas de la prisionera**_» —Le había pedido con ese tono suave que hace mucho no le dedicaba.

— «Bah chantajista»— pensó. Y cuando vio que pensaba negarse, agregó—«_**Eres la única que puede hacerlo. Los demás la matarían…. Además, confió en ti**_».

El muy listo terminó ganando la "No-disputa" con la carga de conciencia. Ya comenzaba a entender quien iba a ganar todas las discusiones, una vez que estuvieran unidos en matrimonio. El Hokage ya no era un tonto, cabeza hueca como era antes.

Suspiro melancólica.

—«_Como deseaba regresar el tiempo un par de años atrás_».

El pabellón de los futuros condenados, era un lugar muy frio a su parecer. Era un lugar sombrío, donde la luz no lograba penetrar, ni en los recovecos mas lejanos de ese turbio lugar; olía a orines y a muerte. Los reos solían ser inusualmente perversos y si uno se descuidaba la suficiente, terminaba siendo victima de los secretos de la prisión.

Definitivamente Haruno estaba ahí por pura necesidad. No era un lugar grato para nadie, ningún civil debía estar ahí, ni una mujer. Las mujeres habitualmente provocaban las hormonas de los malhechores.

—Rosadita…—Escuchó que un prisionero hablarle.

La joven de ojos jade volteó por pura inercia, lamentando al instante haberlo hecho —Tú…

—¿Eh? ¿Te gusta? —Dijo mostrándole su erección a través de los barrotes —Es tuyo —Comentó lascivamente.

Sakura camino hasta ese hombre, sonriendo coquetamente.

—Sí, preciosa ven… ven —le animo el prisionero, emocionado por que sus encantos hubieran dado en el blanco.

Una vez enfrente de la celda. Su sonrisa se distorsionó en una macabra, sorprendiendo al incauto. — ¡Pervertido! —Chilló y antes de que éste se hubiera percatado de su error, el hombre se estrello inconsciente sobre la pared de cemento del lado contrario de la celda.

-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

—¡Pervertido! —El gritó de su martirio, la despertó de su estado de semi-inconciencia.

—«¿Era ella? No podía ser o sí…»

Después sobrevino un fuerte ruido y temblor que terminó por despejar sus dudas. Sí era ella. Sí era su enemigo en el amor. La razón de que ella no hubiera podido alcanzar su corazón. Definitivamente Haruno Sakura estaba cerca.

Su presencia no le causo ningún consuelo a su mancillada dignidad. Bastante malo fue sentir el odio de las personas con las que, alguna ocasión compartió un lazo de amistad o compañerismo. Ya era terrible sentir como, en ratos, perdía la conciencia, por la falta de fuerza y debilidad infringida por semejante paliza y humillación.

El dolor en la cara y los huesos era suficientemente infernal. Pero saber que ella estaba aquí, fue peor que todas esas cosas juntas. Por reflejo quiso escapar, fracasando en el acto. Aun no recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo y estaba encerrada en una celda de alta seguridad.

Posteriormente se consoló así misma.

—«_Puede que Sakura no estuviera aquí por ella. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Haruno viniera a visitarla precisamente a ella entre la multitud de gente aprisionada en ese lugar?_».

El placer de su raciocinio fue efímero. De repente el chirrido de la puerta de su celda puso sus sentidos alerta y entonces escucho unos suaves pasos acercarse a su inerte cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que una fría amenaza, escurría de una conocida persona —Si intentas algo, te mataré. Vengo a curarte por ordenes del Kage.

Abrigó el pesar y el amor en lo más profundo de su alma. El destino había decidido mandarle a la persona que menos deseaba ver a aliviarla: Sakura Haruno. Por otro lado, él estaba preocupado por su salud. Por eso la envió a ella… para cuidarla. Con un poco de suerte, un día encontraría el perdón en sus bellos ojos marinos. Quizá no la detestaría tanto.

Infeliz y feliz, permitió que la joven de ojos jades empezar con el proceso de sanación, sabiendo que en cuanto sanará su rostro, seguro la reconocería.

La Konochi Medico aplicó Chakra en los edemas, escoriaciones y moretones de su espalda y antebrazos. Luego procedió aliviar las heridas de su pecho, codos y cabeza. Finalmente comenzó a aplicar Chakra en la zona del rostro.

En sus inflamados ojos, fue testigo de cada cambio en la expresión de Haruno. Lo que inicio con una mueca de indiferencia a su persona, se trasformo en incertidumbre y para cuando hubo terminado con su labor, su cara era una combinación de incredulidad y sorpresa.

En aquel instante supo lo que venia.

—¡Hinata! —Exclamó retrocediendo ante la revelación — ¿Cómo? ¿Tu…?—Tomo un respiro para formular una verdadera pregunta. La Hyuga vio venir el cuestionamiento antes de que lo formulará — ¿Eres la asesina?

—«Sí»—La ojos opalinos no contestó, reinando el silencio.

— Contesta a la pregunta, Hinata — Ambas jóvenes quedaron heladas, al reconocer la voz.

En el umbral de la celda, se encontraba su imponente figura. La oscuridad lo cubría por completo, pero tanto Sakura como Hinata sintieron un escalofrió en la columna vertebral al percibir el color sangre de sus ojos. Estaba enojado; estaba furioso.

La azabache sufrió un lio de emociones encontradas. En primer término su corazón traicionero soltó de alegría al escuchar su grave voz. En segundo lugar temió por su bienestar. ¿Qué respondería?

— Y ¿bien?, Hyuga — La joven sintió una punzada de dolor.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al rubio, jamás lo había oído hablarle con tanta firmeza e ira. Estaba claro que por el tono que empleaba no admitía replicas, ni excusas. Era la voz del soberano quien le habla; no su amor; no su amigo; ni siquiera un conocido. Él era el Hokage y quería una repuesta. Pero ¿cómo decir algo que nadie deseaba escuchar?

La azabache suplico por ayuda a su compañera. Ésta se limito a regalarle una sonrisa compasiva. Después de todo, la joven de rosas cabellos también ambicionaba la respuesta.

— «¡¿Por qué demonios demoraba tanto en responder?! Si ella le dijera que no es la homicida le creería. ¡Maldición! Por supuesto que le creería y la dejaría libre. ¿Por qué no respondía_?_

Cuando su hermana menor: Hanabi. Fue ante su presencia a explicarle lo que había descubierto y suplicar por el perdón de su hermana. Se negó a creerlo. Por eso se lanzó en su busca, esperando que todo fuera parte de la imaginación activa de una adolecente. Entonces la encontró en la celda, tal y como había dicho la futura líder del Clan Hyuga y se sintió a morir. ¿Cómo se supone que condenaría a muerte a la persona mas dulce del mundo Ninja? Esto debía ser una clase de farsa.

— ¡Responde, Hyuga! — le gritó impaciente —¿Mataste o no a esa gente?

La azabache finalmente sintió que la bomba le iba explotar en la cara. Tenia que decir la verdad. Tenia que hacerlo para explicarle; para poder entregarle el líquido que le salvaría la vida. Aun si eso implicaba nunca más volver a sentir se cariño; su calidez; su energía y vivacidad. Aun si ya no la consideraba siquiera una amiga.

—«_Adiós, Naruto-kun_».

Cogió un poco de aire y respondió con firmeza —Sí, Naruto-kun. Mate a todas esas personas.

El blondo vio a Sakura abrir desmesuradamente los orbes. Y supo que su expresión era la misma que la de aquella.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No le jugaban una broma? ¿La tierna y dulce Hinata era una asesina?

El Kage retrocedió unos pasos, incapaz de comprenderlo. La furia ya no estaba en su mirada, en lugar de eso había un completo abatimiento. Y, es que su mente no alcanzaba a vislumbrar como la mujer mas cariñosa del planeta; la mas bondadosa; la mujer que el creyó…sentir algo. Se hubiere convertido en una bestia mata inocentes. ¡Por dios, asesina de niños!

—Te desconozco, Hinata —susurro adolorido. Hinata sintió que se le desquebrajaba el alma.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

No recibo muchos reviews, pero no lo hacia por los comentarios. Lo hacia para terminar la historia. Gracias por las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios. Son muy inspiradores.

El próximo capitulo será: Capitulo 7: Juzgar al monstruo.


End file.
